Soulmates Meeting
by believer76
Summary: JJ is a vampire in this and was bitten by another vampire by the name of Seth just as she was about to go on her first date with what she believed was her soulmate Dauid. Will she and Dauid reunite and is reincarnation real? Please read and find out, as I've always been lousy at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Soulmates Meeting

Part 1

A/N: This is a story I've struggled with for nearly two years. I had great ideas, but then they dried up. Every once in a while I would go back and reread it hoping for a spark of inspiration and finally, finally after not quite two years I've managed to finish. I'm quite proud of myself for that, because there are still plenty of stories on my hard drive that will probably never be finished, but I keep them around for sentimental reasons. Who knows I might be able to finish them one day. I won't say this is one of my best stories, but it's still a good one. Please read and review! Appreciate it!

Believer76

January, 30th 1996

Jennifer Jareau sighed as she sipped her drink that consisted mainly of blood with a little bit of alcohol mixed in. Here she was a 100 year old vampire and she was lonely, which wasn't surprising. She'd had a few lovers over the years, but had never found her soulmate and it was likely that he had died a hundred years ago. She knew that magicals believed in reincarnation, but it was a concept that was a little bit too strange for her, despite the fact that she wasn't exactly mortal anymore.

She had been born in the late 1896 and had been a small town girl in Minnesota. She had just moved to the big city when she had been attacked by a vampire. The vampire had been very sorry for what he had done, but he had been so hungry, as that was before the government had created an artificial blood that all vampires had to drink now if they didn't want to be put to death. Most vampires back than had killed bums or criminals of one type or another and left ordinary citizens in peace and nowadays that still happened sometimes as it was sanctioned by the government depending on the situation. She remembered when she had woken up she had found herself laying on a bed that she didn't recognize.

It turned out that the vampire whose name was Seth had been there when she woke from her transformation all confused as to where she was and he had tried his best to explain the situation.

JJ had wanted to kill Seth right there for her family must be frantic she knew, even though she was a young woman in her late 20s when she had been attacked. One of the reasons that she had wanted to kill Seth was that she had just met who she was sure was her soulmate by the name of Dauid, who was a tall, dark handsome man with warm brown eyes. She didn't know for sure however, as the two of them had never had a chance to find out by making love for the first time for they'd had a date that very night, which would have led to them sleeping together immediately afterwards. However, she was sure he was as the attraction between them was extremely strong and she would have fallen into bed with him right there had they not been in a public place when they had met, despite the fact that women were not supposed to have sex with a man before marriage, soulmate or not.

Yes, the human race believed in the concept of soulmates as two soulmates meeting had happened quite a bit to other people and an infinity symbol appeared only on the underside of the right wrist as soon as two people who were meant to be had had sex for the first time.

JJ remembered feeling ecstatic that Dauid had just as strong feelings for her as she did for him.

JJ sighed and finished her drink gesturing the bartender for another, when suddenly somebody sat down right beside her as she immediately felt his presence. The bartender brought her drink and she took a sip before she glanced at the stool that had used to be empty. As she glanced up into the face of the person that had just sat beside her she was immediately caught in the most captivating dark eyes she had ever seen. They humans said that the eyes were the windows to the soul and JJ now knew that was nothing but the truth, for she was looking into eyes she was sure she hadn't seen in 73 years and she had been 27 when she had been turned into a vampire. There was a certain knowledge in those eyes and something told her that this person knew exactly who she was. Those were Dauid's eyes she was sure of it as the color was exactly the same as was the shape. No it couldn't be JJ told herself for thousands of people had the same shape and color to their eyes, but somehow JJ was drawn to them.

"Can I buy you a drink?" asked the stranger his voice deep and rich with a slight Italian accent.

JJ simply stared at him for Dauid had also been Italian, although his accent had been much more pronounced. JJ had to admit that this stranger did bear some resemblance to Dauid from so many decades ago, but it was bound to be a coincidence.

"That depends on who's asking," JJ asked with a coolly raised eyebrow pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"David Rossi at your service," Dave said extending his hand and JJ shook it politely.

The second JJ touched Dave's hand her entire arm felt electrified JJ knew that this was the vampire version of the soulmate bond. Could reincarnation the real after all for her inner vampire certainly believed it was, as it wanted nothing more than to bite David Rossi right there and turn him in to a vampire.

"Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ," JJ offered politely even as she tried to stop her senses from reeling.

"Dave," Dave said briefly. "If I told you had featured prominently in my dreams ever since I was a kid, what would you think of that?"

"I would think you were feeding me a line," JJ said coolly, although she considered it was likely true in this case.

"I can certainly understand that," Dave said undeterred for he hadn't been lying and this woman had indeed featured in his dreams ever since he was around 6 or at least that's as far back as he could remember, but so had another man that only looked vaguely like him. David admitted if only to himself that he hadn't used to believe in reincarnation, but that was the only explanation for the man in his dreams to keep appearing every time he went to sleep and if truth be known he actually saw a succession of men and woman all who looked different from himself, but had enough similarities that they were they probably him from his previous reincarnations.

He was aware that everybody was supposed to have a soulmate and that the government was trying to find a way to track them instead of them meeting naturally and he supposed it was possible that soulmates kept being reborn again and again in different bodies, but likely into the same families and it didn't matter whether it was female or male. In other words if the person had originally been male, then it didn't seem to matter if they ended up as a female in the next incarnation.

He knew supposedly that a mark that looked like the infinity symbol was supposed to appear on the underside of his right wrist as soon as he and his soulmate had slept together the first time and that soulmates were supposed to be strongly attracted to each other from the very first time they met, so strongly that they usually tumbled into bed the same day.

Dave admitted that he had been watching Jennifer Jareau for over an hour before he had actually approached her, but that he had been so strongly attracted to her from the moment he had set eyes on her blue eyes and blonde hair that had been hard to resist just taking her and kissing the breath out of her, but he was now glad he hadn't for Jennifer Jareau was not human, but a vampire instead for she could have broken him in two without really thinking about it.

Dave admitted that he had been married before, what seemed an eternity ago and it just hadn't worked out, partly because of his dreams of a blond haired blue-eyed woman. He had dated plenty of women since then, but he hadn't felt anything for any of them besides a little lust and they were a way to relieve his sexual tension, nothing more.

Could his soulmate really be a vampire that was likely a thousand years old? But then Dave well knew that vampires had soulmates to and sometimes they were human.

"However, in this case, I'm not feeding you a line as you put it, although I can't really can't blame you for thinking that," Dave said calmly, smiling a little. "Don't think I'm not aware that you know I'm your mate, just like I'm yours, because I was watching your face when you shook my hand and I saw your shocked expression the minute we touched. As for me I was strongly attracted to you from the minute I laid eyes on you and I don't doubt for a minute that the first time we have sex or make love whatever you want to call it that the soulmate mark that is supposed to appear on the underside of the right wrist will."

"Are you so certain of that?" JJ asked raising her eyebrow, although she knew he was right, but there was nothing wrong with playing hard to get even if she was very strongly attracted to him and knew he was 'the one'.

"I am," Dave answered calmly. "I have never felt this instant attraction to anyone in my entire life not even my wife before we divorced sometime ago."

"Why don't we go somewhere more private to discuss this," JJ suggested finally and Dave nodded trying not to appear eager, but his libido, which had calmed down a lot over the last 20 years from when he had been a young man, had suddenly woken up now—with a vengeance.

They both rose from where they were sitting and JJ begin to pay the bartender when Dave stopped her and put some money onto the bar and JJ didn't bother to protest at least this time.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~

"Nice place," JJ said looking around the mansion knowing that David Rossi must have money to live in such a nice place.

"Thank you, but it belonged to my uncle, who left it to me," Dave shrugged. "It's been in the family for generations."

"You must've been really close for you uncle to leave you such a huge old place," JJ said looking around.

"Not really, as I only met him a few times," Dave admitted with a shrug. "However, the few times I remember meeting him he seemed to be impressed with me and said I reminded him of himself and also his grandfather. He said that I had the confidence and intelligence to make something of my life and not be lazy like so many of my relatives are. Anyway, he left me this place in his will as he never married or had any children along with a nice chunk of change that would see me never having to work if I wouldn't be bored."

"So what you do for a living?" JJ asked.

"I work with the FBI, the behavioral analysis unit, specifically," Dave said. "It was the right career for me and although I travel a great deal for work I also write books in my spare time, so even though my uncle left me a nice chunk of change, I've added to that quite considerably over the years."

"I think those relatives of yours must hate you, since you got all your uncle's money while I'm assuming that they didn't get anything," JJ chuckled.

"No, my uncle used to call them a pack of lazy, useless jackals," Dave chuckled. "There were very few of them that he actually got along with, because it was clear that all they wanted was a chance at the family's fortune that he and that his father and grandfather had worked hard to gain. Knowing them, if they had inherited, they'd just would've pissed it away in a decade or less."

"So what was your uncle's name?"asked JJ curiously.

"Dauid Silvestri the third," Dave answered.

JJ couldn't help the gasp that left her lips and David looked at her.

"You recognize the name?" Dave asked.

"Dauid Silvestri, yes," JJ admitted her arms crossing unconsciously. "There was this young man back in the late 1900's century whose name was Dauid Silvestri the first. We met totally accidentally, as I had just moved to Virginia. We were instantly attracted to each other and if we hadn't been in a very public place I'm sure we would've ripped each other's clothes off. We agreed to meet that night for dinner. I remember being so excited, spending hours picking out the perfect outfit, doing my hair and makeup and so forth. I was just heading out for my date when I was attacked. It was this vampire by the name of Seth and he was very hungry and this was decades before the artificial blood was invented. I remember being in total agony and thinking that I was in hell, as I couldn't imagine anything else that was so painful and couldn't think what I had done to deserve it. Finally nearly 48 hours later the pain ended, although at the time it felt like much longer. I woke up with the back of my throat feeling like it was on fire and I have since learned that that was normal for vampires that have just finished their transformations. Seth, that was the name of the vampire that changed me as I said and I'm sure you can guess that I wanted to kill him. I was in a rage, because I knew that Dauid and I would never get together now, as I needed time to gain control of my bloodlust and by that time he likely would have thought I had just led him on. Seth managed to talk me down from my pissed off furiousness and brought me several bums to drink off of. I didn't want to take a life really, but I knew I had no choice, as I knew I would just attack humans if I didn't drink blood regularly, just as Seth had done. After Seth and I parted ways, even if we're still not exactly friends, as I still haven't forgiven him for what he did, I always drank either some kind of criminal rapist, murderers that kind of thing or bums. The government accepted that it was necessary for a vampire to drink blood and that enough criminals that were given the death penalty weren't always available. By the time I managed to get control of my bloodlust it was more than a year later and I managed to track Dauid down only to find out that he had committed suicide when he could find no sign of me. I never knew that Dauid had any other family brothers and sisters and so his line continues, but I know now that he must've had at least one brother or perhaps an uncle since the name of your uncle is the same as the man I had a date with so long ago."

"That is such a tragic story," Dave said sympathetically taking JJ into his arms and she accepted the warm embrace willingly, which gave Dave the courage to kiss her very gently, but tenderly on the lips. "I bet you've been really lonely these last 7 decades."

"Oh I've dated and had numerous one night stands, but I've never had a serious relationship," JJ said after she and Dave had broken apart. "I took no pleasure in any of it though, because I couldn't help thinking about the man I never really got a chance to know, all because of one out-of-control hungry vampire."

"And that man would have been ancestor even if he was a very distant one," Dave said. "Do you believe that I am the reincarnation of my ancestor Dauid?"

"Yes," JJ admitted softly, "even if I never truly believed in the government's certainty that reincarnation is real and that soulmates keep being born again into their family lines and sometimes out of their family lines, because it has ceased to exist due to lack of children being born or dying before they had children of their own for some reason. If I had never been turned into a vampire I likely would have been born again and maybe we would have met long before this."

"Well, if I was born again like we both believe then I also believe that you would have been if that vampire hadn't changed what should have happened," Dave said. "I believe I was this Dauid Silvestri that committed suicide after you disappeared. However, there is no point in dwelling on what happened in the past as we are together now and I'm assuming at some point that you're going to change me into a vampire, since I'm sure you don't want to lose me a second time."

"Definitely not!" JJ vehemently denied absolutely repulsed at the thought. "Just having your arms around me is making me feel better then I have ever since I was changed into a vampire as your very presence has a way of soothing me."

"Well, if we are soulmates like we believe that only makes sense," Dave said, even as he kissed JJ again, which she accepted with pleasure, reveling in the feeling of Dave's lips on her, of his tongue in her mouth.

"Oh, we are, because I felt an electrical surge go up my arm the second we shook hands in that bar and that would not have occurred unless you really were the reincarnation of Dauid Silvestri. Of course, this is only a vampire's way of identifying their mates, as humans are different, even if they have soulmate just like we do."

"A mark that looks like the infinity symbol should appear on the underside of my right wrist the first time we have sex if we are correct and we are soulmates," Dave said. "Of course, if I'm turned into a vampire before we get that far then I'll likely feel the same electrical surge you did when we shook hands in that bar."

"Oh, we will be making love tonight," JJ said silkily, even as she stood on her tiptoes for a kiss for she was several inches shorter than Dave was. "As much as I want to turn you into a vampire certain arrangements need to be made before that can happen, as we can't afford to stay in the middle of the city with all these mortals that have beating hearts."

"I do have a cabin that's up in the mountains," Dave said, "and the town is miles away."

"How big is this place, because I don't like to be confine and we will be basically confined for months," JJ said.

"Well, really it's not so much a cabin as a house," Dave admitted with a shrug. "It's much smaller than this place though, as it only has four bedrooms, a bathroom, den, kitchen, study."

"It doesn't sound much smaller than the house I grew up in," JJ said while Dave laughed.

"Well, I go out there to be by myself and work on my books," Dave admitted. "It's nice and quiet up there and the nearest town is miles away. Sometimes, I like my peace and quiet and that's hard to get in a big city. I used to like my peace and quiet," Dave corrected after a moment kissing her, "however, I don't plan on going anywhere in the near future without you."

"It sounds perfect," JJ said, "although we'll have to make sure that there's plenty of that artificial blood up there, because as I said we'll be confined to the house for at least a few months."

"I'll need to take a leave from work," Dave mused trying to think ahead, even as the sensation of holding JJ in his arms made him want to take her upstairs and make love to her as he had never felt so happy or complete before this and he imagined having sex with her the first time was going to be damn spectacular.

"Can you take that long off without being fired?" asked JJ, "as I wouldn't want you to lose a job that you love

"I'll talk to Aaron," Dave promised, "He'll understand as he met his mate several years ago and in fact, they work together, which I always considered very lucky."

"Perhaps, I can join the BAU to, but probably, not as a profiler," JJ said. "I did go to college a few years ago and got a degree in media relations as it interested me, so perhaps, I can join with that degree."

"Any kind of degree is welcome and I can call in favors to get you pulled directly into the BAU," Dave said, "so long as that's really what you want."

"Well, I have been kind of bored lately," JJ admitted, "but that's normal since vampires don't need to sleep more then a few hours every week and in that way we are different from the ones that are portrayed books and movies and on TV."

"Yes, believe me I'm well aware that the books, TV shows and movies aren't exactly very accurate," Dave said dryly. "I've known plenty of vampires who I've considered friends over the years. Besides, sometimes we need to question vampires in our work and it helps that there is one on the team, actually make that two, although the second isn't a field agent."

"Oh? Who?" JJ asked curiously.

"The same man I mentioned having found his mate a few years ago Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia Hotchner," David explained. "Both were already vampires when they met and so the connection was immediate. Aaron is the unit chief of the BAU and I'm his second in command. The two of us have been friends for a long time, so I was happy that he found somebody, since he was usually a pretty serious and gloomy fellow who hardly ever smiled."

"So how old is he?" asked JJ curiously.

"He's positively ancient compared to you," Dave said smiling charmingly, which caused JJ to get wet down in her pussy as Dave's smile looked exactly like his previous incarnation's. "He told me once that he was around 900 years old, so you are a mere babe in the woods compared to him. He'll at least hear me out when I tell him about you and how you're thinking about joining the BAU once to go through the official training, of course. He'll be willing to give you a trial run and if you work out like I already know you will, then he'll probably thank me for recommending you because we've been needing a media liaison for sometime."

"Oh why?" asked JJ curiously.

"Because as much as I hate to admit it the world is changing," Dave explained, "and we need somebody able to spin stories the way we want them to go, without revealing certain facts that we want to keep quiet and to deal with the media, giving them just enough facts that they'll leave us alone and let us do our job and getting out press releases when it's required. We need somebody who's very good at it and while Aaron usually does it he has other concerns, like leading the team and he doesn't really have time to prepare press releases or to deal with the media. I think you would be perfect for the job and I'm not just saying that because we are mates and I would love working with you, but because I believe it."

"Thank you for the compliment but you really don't know anything about me," JJ said looking embarrassed, even if it wasn't is obvious because she was unable to blush.

"Maybe not," Dave agreed, "but I've only been talking to you for a few minutes and I already know that you are intelligent just like most vampires are, although some of them do lack common sense even if they're book smart."

"That's true enough," JJ needed with a little smile. "So any children I need to know about as you did say you were married before even if that's not necessarily a requirement."

"Caroline and I did have a son," Dave admitted quietly looking sad, "but he died of heart failure within just a few days of his birth and that's what caused our divorce to my one and only wife to occur, though we were heading in that direction."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," JJ said sympathetically. "Just so you know that we we do have children there will be no problems like a bad heart as vampire children very rarely die in the womb not even ones who are only half and it's always very early in the pregnancy like the first week or two and after that they are to developed to die."

"I always said that I didn't want anymore children as James death hurt met me deeply," Dave said, thinking of James who hadn't even had a chance to really live before his heart had given out, "but with you I'm willing to try again and if we happen to have more than a few children I won't object as I for one have plenty of money to support them."

"So do I," JJ promised, "as I've invested my money wisely over the last 70 or so years. I know I've only been a vampire short amount of time less than a hundred years since I was 27 when I was turned, but I did take some business courses at a university after I had been a vampire for awhile, after I was sure I had gotten control of my bloodlust and Seth and I had parted ways. I continued to look for investments, so that my money never runs low and you can do the same, because vampires do live basically forever and even if we don't need anything to eat or drink except blood we still need other things. Yes, we can eat if we choose, but we don't necessarily have to, still, we still need clothes, places to live things to entertain us. I'm sure that we'll have plenty of children over the centuries because there's really no way to stop one of our kind from getting pregnant, except by you using a condom every single time, but luckily, unlike most mortals we don't get pregnant easily at least usually, so I think we'll probably only have one or two children every 10 to 15 years, though that only applies after you're a vampire because right now you're human it's very possible that you could get me pregnant the first time we make love."

"Since you're vampire you or the baby won't die from it," Dave said. "Also I think will be having babies more frequently because Aaron and Penny sure have as they've had three in five years."

"Well, the only thing I can figure is that since we're mates were extremely compatible on a genetic level," JJ said finally. "That's the only thing I can think that would allow me to get pregnant so frequently."

"That's what I thought to and it does make sense," said Dave.

"True enough," JJ agreed. "At least giving birth is usually pretty easy for someone whose a vampire. I'm not saying that the labor can't last just as long, as it can with any other species, just that as you said I'm not going to die in childbirth and I'll recover quickly so long as I get enough blood. I won't need to go on maternity leave like any other species would and the gestation period for the fetus is much shorter."

"Well, shall we go upstairs?" Dave asked with a charming smile.

"Absolutely," JJ said beaming at him. "Why don't you lead the way?"

"I'll be happy to," Dave said with a grin. "I've been wanting to make love to you, even before we actually met as I watched you for over an hour before I actually approached you. I wasn't feeding you a line when I said that you had been featuring in my dreams, ever since I was about six years old or at least that's how long I remember you featuring in my dreams, although you might have appeared in my dreams a lot earlier for all I know."

"Probably," JJ agreed with a smile, as she took Dave hand letting him lead way to the master bedroom. "Most children don't have any memories before they're six or seven years old, not clear ones anyway. I certainly don't remember my early childhood and it doesn't have anything to do with my transformation into a vampire."

Dave led the way into the master bedroom and immediately shut door. "You better get out of those clothes, as I want you so badly by now that I'm having a hard time resisting ripping them from your body.

JJ was out of her clothes in two seconds flat and Dave took a little longer, but less than a minute later he to was naked.

JJ for her part had already turned down the king sized bed and was already laying on her back obviously eager to begin.

"I never had a chance to get to know your ancestor, due to circumstances beyond both our controls, but I have no doubt that you are him, not one," JJ told him as Dave was suddenly inches above her.

"Well, I will soon find out," Dave said with a playful smirk, his cock standing tall and proud, "but I have no doubt at all either, as you've been starring in my better dreams, ever since I was six years old and probably before, even if I don't remember it. I didn't imagine that I'd ever find you though and don't think I don't realize how lucky I am to have actually done so."

"I'm so happy we found each other," JJ laughed feeling happier then she had ever since she had been turned into a vampire against her will. She started to kiss him all over his bearded face. Dauid had also had a beard, she remembered, a nice full one now called a Garibaldi, except without the mustache, but Dave only had a goatee with a mustache. Also his hairstyle was far more modern then Dauid's had been, but then hairstyles had changed from when she had first been turned into a vampire.

"I'm going to make love to you and I have not doubt at all that we were meant for each other," Dave said. "You are who I've been looking for all my life and now that I've found you I will never let you go. I'll go through the process to become a vampire willingly, so that the two of us will never be parted."

"I want to have a child by you or even several of them as soon as possible, as Dauid and I never got a chance to have a family or even make love to each other," JJ said. "I yearned for a child from your incarnation, even though we had just met I couldn't help, but dream a little about starting a family, even though Dauid and I never got that chance, because of Seth. I never imagined that I would meet Dauid's reincarnation, as I never really believed that such a thing was possible, as I didn't believe reincarnation was real, no matter what the government said. I figured I would be alone for eternity, taking temporary lovers when the mood struck, then you walked up to me and introduced yourself I couldn't help, but notice the similarities that you shared with your ancestor. However, at first, I figured it was just coincidence, as a lot of people over the centuries have reminded me of Dauid in one way or another, but none of them ever shared so many similarities."

"First off, you will be taking no other lovers after this, as you are mine and other men had better keep their hands off or they will face my wrath," Dave growled possessively causing JJ to giggle. She didn't mind being possessed by David Rossi in the least and it didn't matter that the two of them had just met less then two hours ago, because she knew that he was the reincarnation of her lost love. She had never imagined that she would have a second chance at happiness and she intended to grasp it with both hands and never let go. She would be ecstatic to turn Dave into a vampire, so that the two of them could be together forever, but that could wait awhile anyway. "Second, I consider it fate that we met again, even if I don't normally believe that such as thing as fate, but I don't know how we could have met otherwise, but if it does exist it actually worked in our favor. Third, I'll be happy to have a child or two or even more by you."

"You know you don't have to worry about me taking any other lovers or ever betraying you in anyway. If Seth had never attacked me I know that Dauid and I would have had a very happy life together. I have no doubt that the both of us would have been reincarnated and met again, just like we did this time," JJ told him seriously, puncturing her words with several soft kisses all over Dave's face and neck causing him to groan in desire. "You have the same soul as my beloved Dauid or the surge that went up my arm, when we shook hands, never would have happened and I know this deep in my soul, so I don't intend to waste this second opportunity at happiness. Put a baby in me, Dave and complete the bond that is between us at the same time."

"Now there is a demand I'll be happy to obey," Dave said grinning, as he had been fighting his urge to just ram himself into this gorgeous woman, who he had no doubt was his soulmate, the same woman he had been dreaming about since he was at least six.

Dave started to kiss JJ all over her chest and knew that there was a lot he would love to do to this beautiful woman beneath him, but he also knew it would have to wait until after he was a vampire, as he knew very well that a vampire's skin was stone hard and trying to nip at it would likely be painful and he might very well chip a tooth or something. "There are so many things I'd like to do to you, but they are going to have to wait, until after I am a vampire. I'm just going to have to be careful, as I'm not about to chip a tooth trying to nip at your stone skin, as I realize that I can be hurt much more easily then you can be," Dave said. Dave continued doing what he had been and that was kissing and licking JJ skin not caring it was ice cold, causing her to have an extremely hormonal reaction that was much stronger then she'd ever had in her life.

It was only a few minutes later that the bond between the two of them completed as Dave rammed himself into his, Jennifer's beautiful, slender, luscious body and JJ felt the mating bond that she had with Dave complete itself all in one blinding instant of pure bliss, as Dave's cock exploded into her, as all the immense potential, that she had known was there, finalized into a ribbon of energy that wrapped itself around her and Dave's very souls. She felt more complete then she ever had in her whole life. This is what she should have had with Dauid, but that she now had with Dave, the reincarnation of the man she had already fallen in love with from the moment they met, almost exactly a hundred years ago.

The two of them made love for several hours, before Dave at least was finally out of steam and flopped onto what was his side of the bed exhausted, feeling not only tired, but also incredibly sated and more than satisfied. Dave looked at the underside of his right wrist and noted the infinity symbol that had appeared as soon as he had released his semen into Jennifer the first time and thought smugly that he had been right he and JJ had been made for each other.

"Ti amo, con tutti i miei cuore e anima, dolce cuore," (I love you, with all my heart and soul, sweet heart) Dave murmured to her sleepily in Italian. "Non avrei mai immaginato che sarei mai in grado di amare veramente di nuovo dopo, Caroline, perché non avrei mai immaginato che avremmo fatto incontrare. Ho già ammesso che ho sognato di te, ma non ho mai pensato che ci si lascia cadere in grembo. Tu sei il mio tesoro, uno, io, non potrà mai prendere per scontato; perché mi fai così incredibilmente felice. Sposami e passare l'eternità al mio fianco," Dave added being totally serious about the marriage proposal. (I never imagined that I would ever be able to truly love again after, Caroline, because I never imagined that we'd actually meet. I have already admitted that I have been dreaming of you, but I never thought you'd drop into my lap. You are my treasure, one, I will never take for granted; because you make me so incredibly happy. Marry me and spend eternity at my side.)

JJ listened to Dave words and felt a warm glow envelop her because she knew that he meant everything he was saying to her in Italian, which luckily, was one of the languages that she had picked up in the last 70 odd years. Dave's proposal shocked her, but she knew that he was totally serious and in their case, it didn't really matter that they'd only known each other for hours for they were soulmates meant to meet and marry in every life. Besides, she might be a vampire, but she still believed in sanctity of marriage, as that was how she had been raised. She knew that if she had never been attacked by Seth that she and Dauid would have gotten married and had children, maybe even a dozen or so.

"Tu sei mia, io sono tuo, per il resto della nostra per sempre," JJ said solemnly in the same language. (You are mine, I, am yours, for the rest of our forever.) "Non ha importanza; che abbiamo conosciuto solo l'un l'altro per poche ore, perché noi siamo anime gemelle, lo scopo di incontrare e sposare in ogni vita, in modo che è un sì, troppo; la tua proposta. Sarò molto felice ed estatico di sposarti. (It does not matter; we've only known each other for a few hours, because we are soul mates, meant to meet and marry in every life, so that's a yes, too; your proposal. I will be very happy and ecstatic to marry you.)

"You mean it?" asked Dave in English no longer looking or sounding sleepy and in fact, he looked incredibly happy that JJ had accepted his rather sudden proposal. He was also surprised that JJ had understood him since he had been speaking in Italian, but then he knew that vampires tended to pick up languages and the older they were the more likely it was that they would speak a dozen or more languages. Jennifer wasn't that old in vampire years true, but still she had been around long enough to pick up several languages and Italian wouldn't have been that hard to learn, since it was based off Latin, just as English was.

"Of course, I do," JJ promised him with a massive grin, her blue eyes sparkling with a love that was so deep Dave felt it fill the empty place in his heart that Caroline had left him with. He knew that he and Jennifer would be together forever and he now realized that he and Caroline never would have lasted and that they were always going to get divorced at some point. His ex-wife would always hold a special place in his heart, but that particular organ belonged to Jennifer now, as did the rest of him and always would. "As I told you it doesn't matter that we've only known each other a few hours as I felt that bond that snapped into place like a puzzle piece, so it's not like we are ever going to get divorced, like so many people do. We will be together for eternity and we might not know each other very well yet and it might seem really rushed to most people, but those things don't really matter, not for those few that find their mates. We might want to hold off on an actual wedding ceremony for a few months anyway, or we could just wear wedding rings and say we got married, as that's what a lot of vampires do actually, whether or not they find their mates."

"That's what Aaron and Penny did," Dave agreed. "They both just decided that they were too busy to actually tie the knot, but the only ones that actually know that are the team, as far as I know. They met about five years ago and have been happy ever since."

"So how did they meet?" JJ asked curiously.

"We were interviewing technical analysts," Dave explained. "Computers have advanced to the point that they come in very useful in our line of work, as it is much easier to follow a trail of electronic records now that they are being computerized at a rapid pace even if we still have a long way to go. Everything is mostly computerized nowadays, so it makes it easier and faster to develop leads, since we no longer have to search through a ton of paper. Well, Garcia applied and the minute that she and Aaron met they both knew that they had found their soulmates. They've been together ever since. I remember that Garcia was pregnant immediately after they had met and as I said earlier they've had about three children so far and they only met five years ago."

"The only reason they probably only have three children so far, is likely because Aaron is gone so much of the time," JJ said. "I'm assuming of course, that your friend travels with the team while Garcia doesn't."

"You would be correct and we are gone a great deal of the time and you're probably also correct that's the reason they've only had three children so far, as I know of no way to stop a vampire female from getting pregnant."

"I'll have to look into that, because I don't want to be pregnant constantly every few months or a least every year. I believe that we would only have a child every 10 or 15 years, since that's what happens to most vampires, but you told me that your two friends have had three in five years, which means that the same is likely to happen to you and me, just because we're mates. The fact that your two friends are mates is the only reason I can figure that they are able to have children so close together," JJ said. "I'm not saying I don't want children by you and I want at least a couple fairly soon, but I don't want the chance getting pregnant every time we make love, because there's no way that you're going to remember to use a condom every time and it only takes once. A pregnancy might come at a bad time, that's all and since I was only 27 when I was turned I was still fairly fertile."

"I do understand," Dave told JJ gently, even as he kissed her tenderly. "Hopefully, there is some way to prevent you from getting pregnant unless we want a child right then, because I have no intention of not making love to you as frequently as time allows, which won't be as much as I would like, since we'll often be busy."

"I certainly hope so," JJ said fervently. "The two of us are going to be making a lot of love in the near future, as mates who are newly bonded always do. I suspect that even after five or ten years that we're going to have trouble keeping our hands off each other, even at work, as Aaron and Penelope likely still do."

"They do," Dave chuckled. "They don't usually touch unless we are at lunch or something, but they do send each other rather gooey looks whenever the two of them cross paths during the day. That doesn't happen too frequently, as both have their own offices on the same floor, but sometimes one of them will make an excuse to go see the other, just to get a hug or a brief kiss. Since the whole team thinks it's adorable and especially since, Aaron in particular used to be really stern, we aren't about to report them, as they're not really doing anything wrong. I've been very happy for them actually, as Aaron has changed so much from the man I had known for years ever since he and Penny met."

"I can't wait to meet them," JJ said, "and the others on the team to."

"I'm sure you'll all get along famously," Dave said with a grin. "Now all we have to do is buy you an engagement ring. I know you'll likely want to get married, since women back in the late 19th century just didn't move in with a man without that assurance, as they would have been shunned at the very least and likely disowned if they came from a good family, so we'll get married sometime in the next year or so."

"Whatever we can manage with our schedule is fine," JJ assured Dave, as the two of them cuddled together. "Yes, I'd like to get married at some point, as I know that's what my parents would have wanted for me, but there's no need to rush. So long as the two of us are together then I'm happy, as Dauid and I never had that chance."

"You'll move in here with me, right?" Dave asked. "I want you to be comfortable here while I'm gone for work. I really don't like the thought of being separated from you for days at a time, but once you go through the Academy at least we'll be together most of the time."

"Yes, it's not going to be easy with our bond being so shiny and new," JJ agreed. "However, I can wait to go through the Academy for a little while anyway, because I will be very surprised if I'm not pregnant right now, considering what we've been doing and I was still quite young when I was turned into a vampire, even if 27 was considered quite old back when I was born. My point is though, that I should still be extremely fertile since I was still incredibly young when Seth bit me."

"You sure have accepted the fact that you will likely get pregnant easily, rather quickly," Dave said amused.

"Well, before I didn't get pregnant every time I had sex and even if I only relieved my sexual tension every once in awhile I almost never got pregnant doing those sessions. I did a few times of course, but not nearly every time I indulged myself over the last 70 odd years. I had also heard from others that a female of our kind didn't get pregnant easily, but then none of them had met their mates either, which is why I believed that we would only have children every decade to decade in a half," JJ explained.

"So you believe that your fertility should have carried over into your vampire life and also the fact that we are mates and therefore, extremely compatible is the reason that we will be able to have children easily, like Aaron and Penny?" Dave asked. "If that's the case it does make sense, because the Hotchners certainly have children easy enough."

"Yes, I do believe the fact that I was young when I was changed and the fact that we are mates is the reason I'm likely already pregnant and will probably conceive easily from now on, which is why I want to find a way, if possible, to prevent pregnancy, unless we want me to be pregnant. There is no way in hell that I'm going to stop you from making love to be or vice versa, as we are going to be separated enough as it is," JJ said, not looking happy at that thought.

"Yes, we are," Dave agreed soberly, as he thought about being separated from Jennifer and how hard that would be, as he already loved her so much and they had only met hours ago, although once she had gone to the Academy, which should be a breeze for a vampire hopefully, he and Aaron would be able to pull her into the BAU.

"Passing the Academy courses won't be much of a problem for me," JJ said, "but still, we'll be separated for what 20 weeks?"

"About that," Dave agreed not looking forward to it, "but you'll be able to go off campus on the weekends and we can spend time together then if I'm not out of town."

"Well, that's something anyway," JJ said, still not looking happy, but knew that she'd get to spend at least some time with Dave.

"You should be able to have several children before they start accepting applications for the FBI Academy," Dave said, "if that's what we want, at least four or so."

"We'll see," JJ said, "but I would love to have four or five children running around and this place is certainly big enough for four times as many, but we'll need to hire someone to look after them."

"I had already figured as much," Dave agreed. "I don't expect you stay home and be a homemaker unless that's what you wanted."

"Definitely not, particularly since you're going to be out town so much," JJ denied. "I'd rather work with you. I'll love to death any children we happen to have, but I'm not about to be separated from you for days at a time after we've just gotten together."

"I feel the exact same way," Dave promised her, as he kissed her tenderly, which JJ accepted eagerly. "I'm looking forward to working with you, even if it's going to be hard being separated from you until you go through the Academy."

"At least we'll have some weekends together," JJ said, "and that's something anyway."

"Yes, it's certainly better than not seeing you at all and only talking to you on the phone," Dave agreed. "I should be home a lot of weekends, although probably not all of them, because a lot of times we're still working some case, when the weekend rolls around."

"We'll get through it," JJ said, "and then we'll never be parted again."

"Which is definitely something I'm looking forward to," Dave said, as he rubbed JJ's belly thinking that if she was pregnant she would start showing in a few days. "I'll make sure I call you every day I'm gone and we can talk for hours, as I don't give a damn about the phone bill, not so long as we can stay connected."

"Neither do I," JJ agreed. "It's going to be hard enough being separated from you, but hearing your voice when you're gone will help."

"I can hardly wait for the day when we can work together," Dave said.

"Me neither," JJ agreed, as she cuddled into Dave's side, perfectly content to listen to his heartbeat, which would soon be no more, as he would be a vampire just like herself and she was indeed looking forward to it.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Dave walked into work Monday morning with a spring his step. In fact, he felt like whistling a merry tune, but still, he held himself in check and instead headed directly to his office, after he had stopped to get coffee from the small kitchenette. He and Jennifer had made love all weekend, although there had been several meals thrown in along the way for both of them. Sleep hadn't exactly being a high priority for him, but he had gotten some, particularly since he still needed a certain amount, though not for much longer, if both he and Jennifer had their way. JJ had insisted that he get to sleep early on Sunday, so that he would be well rested for work and she had promised that she'd stay with him the whole time. Dave remembered spooning with her as if to protect her from everything that could hurt her and sleeping like a baby. He had slept better last night then he usually did and hadn't woken up even once, not even to use the bathroom. He had woken with a full bladder, but had the most restful night's sleep he'd had in a very long time, which was why he was so cheerful this morning, even if he missed Jennifer already. He knew very well that he'd likely be flying out of town with the team today and he knew that he would miss Jennifer, so much that it was going to be hard to concentrate, but he and JJ would get married soon and he and his mate would be working together, hopefully anyway.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," Hotch teased him smiling slightly, as he exited his office obviously heading to get more coffee.

"I have a very good reason to be in such a good mood," Dave told him, then casually displayed the infinity symbol on the bottom of his right wrist.

"Congratulations," Hotch told him with a wide smile pumping his hand in congratulations.

"Thank you," Dave said with a grin of his own.

"So what's her name?" asked Hotch.

"Jennifer Jareau, though she goes by JJ mostly," Dave said.

"And is she a magical? Human?" asked Hotch.

"She's a vampire actually," Dave told him and Hotch stared at him in surprise.

"Well, that's quite a coincidence," Hotch said finally once he had gotten over his shock.

"It is, but she was turned into a vampire 73 years ago and I'll explain the circumstances, as she gave me leave to. She's actually thinking about going though the Academy and she does have a degree in media relations," Dave said.

"You're hoping that I'll pull some strings and get her into our unit," Hotch said immediately understanding.

"That's what we're hoping for actually and she's likely very good at what she does. I told her that you'd at least interview her and hear her out. She has had a job involving media relations, but she just quit and moved here recently. I know your kind gets bored easily, but I think working at the BAU would be perfect for her and I doubt she'll be bored with it any time soon and she could also help interview witnesses."

"Well, we do need someone to handle the media. I could do it and have often, but this would allow me to turn my attention to other things," Hotch said, thinking about it.

He then realized that Dave wasn't asking for anything more then for him to interview her to see if she fit the position, even if pulling someone directly into the BAU was rather unusual. In fact, it had only happened once before and that was with Reid, but then again if any department within the FBI needed a media liaisons it was the BAU, since they tended to work a lot of high profile cases.

"I'd be willing to interview her, check her credentials," Hotch said. "I can pull some strings if I'm satisfied to get her pulled directly into our unit. Of course, the two of you would have to keep your relationship private, but I know it will be considerably easier for the two of you to concentrate if you worked together then if you were in different departments, particularly with the bond still so new."

"That's all we ask," Dave told Aaron who nodded.

"So why don't you come into my office and you can tell me how you two met and then I can tell Penelope later," Hotch suggested.

"I'll be happy to," Dave said with a massive grin on his face.

The two men headed to Hotch's office and once they were inside Dave close the door gently.

"So?" Hotch asked, as he settled behind his desk

"It was the weirdest thing," Dave began and begin to describe how he and JJ had met.

"So she's been starring in your dreams for a long time," Hotch said and Dave nodded. "From what I know, mortals often dream of their previous incarnation, mostly just little snapshots of their previous selves. However, dreaming about your soulmate is really rather unusual and in fact this is the first time I've actually heard of that happening."

"I think it's because our lives were cut short when JJ was turned into a vampire," Dave said thoughtfully. "My incarnation of Dauid and Jennifer never had a chance at happiness, because of an out-of-control vampire. They never even had a chance to complete the soulmate bond that was between them. In fact, JJ was getting ready for her very first date with what I firmly believe was my former incarnation when she was attacked. You know I never truly believed that everyone had a soulmate, even though a lot of people do including a lot of those in the government, but as you probably already know my opinion has changed radically, ever since Jennifer and I met."

"I'm not surprised," Hotch said dryly with a small smile, as he was very glad to see his friend so happy, because with the jobs they did they needed someone who would love them no matter what. "I can't wait to meet her and I know that Penny will say the same and the fact that you are going to become a vampire at some point will be just be icing on the cake for her, since I know that the two of you are pretty close."

"Yes, I really like your mate," Dave agreed with a smile on his own. "I like her cheerful and bubbly personality, even without that though, I'd like her because she makes you so deliriously happy and you are my friend."

"Yes, she really does," Hotch said with a smile tugging at his lips, as he thought about his mate Penelope Garcia Hotchner. No, the two of them had never officially tied the knot, but for two vampires that didn't really matter. "Don't think I don't know that I'm much happier ever since we met, even if I wish that she traveled with us, still I'm happy just knowing that she's mine and that she shares my feelings."

"The two of you are so gooey gooey it's practically sickening," Dave's smirked.

"You'll be the same way with Jennifer," Hotch told him with a smirk of her own. "I have no doubt that the two of you had sex all weekend after meeting late Friday night."

"We did," Dave admitted candidly, "With time off to eat and sleep for me in between, though JJ joined me in some of those meals."

"You'll no longer need to sleep more then a couple of hours a week once you're turned into a vampire, although at least you can still eat, so that's one thing you don't have to give up," Hotch said.

"I know, and I've already agreed to it, as the second I set eyes on JJ, I just knew she was the one, even if I didn't approach her right way. It took me a few minutes to remember where I had seen her before, because I didn't see her face right away, as her back was to me. All I really knew was there was just something very familiar about her. When I finally saw her face it clicked immediately why she was so familiar, even though I knew we had never met."

"From what you've told me your incarnation and Jennifer never had a chance to start a happy life together, so I think it's only right that the two of you met again, because if not for this Seth you've told me about, you and Jennifer would have been happy for many years and probably had two or three children at least. Most people who find their soulmates settle down and are very happy together, as they don't end up dying before they even complete the connection that is between them. In a way, JJ is lucky, as this Seth had enough control to not drain her completely, so she survived even if she was a vampire afterwards," Hotch said.

"Yeah, but look at it this way if she'd died, maybe they would have met again much sooner. My incarnation apparently killed himself after he couldn't find her according to JJ," Dave said. "I looked up my incarnations name and Dauid spelled with a U instead of a V is just another version of my name, mainly Scottish in origin."

"Which could be an incredible coincidence," Hotch suggested knowing what Dave thought about those, the same way he did actually.

"That's possible, even likely," Dave said. "I accept that I was Dauid and as for the name I suppose it could be pure coincidence as you suggested that I have the same name, more traditionally spelled, which is rather unusual I know, as a lot of those that are reincarnated have totally different names, but their other lives were also fulfilled, even if they don't know the details, while Jennifer and I never had that chance."

"I'm actually glad you're going to be turned into a vampire, as it's hard to become close to someone and then see them die, even if that's not for decades and decades, as time passes really fast when you're immortal," Hotch said. "I actually thought about offering to turn you into one, although it would've been your decision, since I do consider you like a brother, but decided not to, because a vampire's life can be very boring, without someone to share it with and no, I'm not just talking about a best friend, but a mate. Believe me, I had more times of boredom then you can imagine long before I met Penny. Now thanks to her every day is exciting and new, though part of that is because we've only been mated five years."

"Still, it's easier to face boredom when you have someone to share it with," Dave suggested and Aaron nodded in complete agreement.

"Absolutely," Hotch agreed.

"You know you probably should have offered to change me, because at least JJ and I would have appeared to be closer to the same age, although at that time I'm not sure if I would have accepted or not," Dave said. "I'll be 49 in just a few months and JJ was turned at 27. I know that doesn't really matter to vampires, but still people are bound to make comments about how an old man can be with a much younger woman and they'll talk about how I'm robbing the cradle, although JJ is technically, older then I am."

"You're not the largest age gap that I've ever seen between a couple and not just vampires," Hotch told him with a shrug. "Some people find their soulmates and they happen to be 30 years older, even if it doesn't happen very often. You'll deal with it, as will JJ, as I'm sure she's good at dealing with people who don't know how to mind their own business, a skill that most vampires develop before they are very old. Mostly I just it ignore people like that, although luckily Penelope and I look close to the same age, as she was turned at 28 and I look 35, even if we both know I'm much older, and really less than seven years doesn't mean anything."

"Penny, is technically much older to," Dave said.

"Technically, yeah," Hotch said with a little smile. "She's nowhere near my age as she's only around a 150, but still its appearances that matter and we don't look to far apart agewise, even if we are, so I suppose in that way we are lucky. Of course, if you had been critically injured I definitely would've offered to turn you into a vampire, but luckily, that hasn't happened. However, I'm definitely glad that you met JJ, because that means that I won't lose you to death in a few decades, as I really have come to consider you a brother and you already know that Penny is fond of you as well."

"It must be hard to get close to some mortal and then having them die on you," Dave said sympathetically, even though he had never thought about it in those terms until just then.

"Oh, it is, as I have been close to plenty of people over the centuries that I would have loved to turn into what I am, but I didn't want to be selfish and cut their mortal lives short, because as I said a vampire's life can be lonely without someone to share it with. I was born a vampire, so I had no choice in the matter, but to live as best I could. However, people like yourself should have a choice, even if I realize that sometimes doesn't happen."

"A lot of people believe that being a vampire would be really cool," Dave said.

"Don't think I don't know it," Hotch smirked. "Those that do think that don't know how boring life can be when you're immortal, as once you've done everything once, doing it again seems rather staid or at least redundant, unless of course, you have someone to share it with."

"Not to mention there's the drinking blood thing," Dave said with a straight face, but with humor sparkling in his dark eyes.

"True enough, but you'll soon find that blood to a vampire taste absolutely scrumptious, even the artificial stuff, although I'm certainly glad that you'll never taste the real thing because it is very hard to break the habit and a lot of our kind don't manage it," Hotch shrugged, "and you know what happens to those that don't."

"They're hunted down and destroyed if it is discovered and eventually it always is," Dave said.

"Yes, this Seth, you were telling me about was really lucky as the artificial wasn't invented until around 30 years ago and if he had bitten JJ after it was invented and the vampire government had heard about it, he would have been dead," Hotch said, "as no exceptions are made for that kind of thing, since we are feared and distrusted enough. Of course, if it only happened once nobody might have found out about it, as that does happen sometimes. Yes, we are stronger, invulnerable and likely could've killed all the humans on Earth, but if we had done that then we would have died as well, because while we can eat human food blood is what keeps us going and so we would have been signing our own death warrants, as a species if we hadn't agreed to start drinking the artificial blood. You are well aware a lot of our kind didn't agree with your government's ultimatum, and were determined to keep drinking human blood."

"And they started be hunted down and destroyed, as an example to the rest," Dave said, as he knew his history. "Some of your kind were farsighted enough to see that they would eventually lose the battle, which might very well lead to the extinction of two species humans and vampires."

"Not to mention the deaths of a lot of magicals as well," Hotch agreed, "even if the magicals wanted to stay out of it, they likely wouldn't be allowed to remain neutral."

"Even if the other two species had banded together, there still would have been millions of deaths," Dave agreed, "so it was just as well that the vampire council saw the wisdom of drinking the artificial blood, even if not every vampire agreed."

"You're never going to have 100% agreement on such a major decision, whether your vampires, humans, or magical," Hotch said, "so long as the majority does."

"Yeah, all of our races are to stubborn and obstinate to agree 100% on any issue no matter how minor," Dave said.

"Some refused to see that if they didn't start drinking the artificial blood that they would be destroyed. Oh, well, that's not our problem," Hotch added with a shrug. "If some of my kind, soon to be yours, refuse too to see the ramifications of not drinking mortal blood then they will be dead, just like the hundreds before them who thought they could still do just like they always have and not face the consequences. I'm not saying it's easy to quit drinking mortal blood cold turkey and just drink the artificial stuff, because it's not and takes a great deal of willpower. The artificial stuff is different from the real deal and definitely not as good, as it is like getting used to eating fillet mignon and then having to switch to hamburger would be for someone like you."

"I suppose some vampires, just don't have the will power to keep drinking the artificial stuff if there's that much difference," Dave said.

"Or some who refused to even try," Hotch agreed, "because they believe that the laws do not apply to them, which was soon proved very foolhardy on their part as they're now dead and I know that some vampires in the future will believe that they can just do what they want with no consequences. If there's one thing that Penelope and I have drilled into our children's heads, it was discipline and to obey the laws both mortals and vampire, as we don't want them to be destroyed by the vampire council."

"Jennifer and I are going to need to do the same," Dave said.

"So Jennifer pregnant then?" Hotch asked with a smirk.

"We don't know for sure, since we only met a couple of days ago, but I'd be very surprised, if she was not," Dave admitted with a happy grin. "Jennifer was only 27 when she was bitten by Seth, so it is very possible, even likely, that she is even now carrying our child, since she still would have been very fertile."

"So when are you going to go through the transformation?" Hotch asked.

"Oh probably not for awhile," Dave said. "It hasn't really been decided one way or the other, but sometime in the next year or two certainly. I want to know if there is anyway I can leave for at least a few months and then come back, because I certainly enjoy my job most of the time, except maybe the paperwork."

"Yeah, the paperwork is a pain," Hotch agreed with a smirk. "I know it's necessary and has to be done, but that is one of the very few downsides to working for the government, any government."

"Well, at least you can get it done really fast," Dave said, "unlike mere mortals like myself."

"But soon you'll no longer be mortal," Hotch reminded him.

"I know and I'm not looking forward to the process, since it's very painful, though I certainly am to spending eternity with Jennifer," Dave said.

"As for leaving and coming back, yes, it's possible, although Strauss isn't going to be happy," Hotch warned, "as I'm sure you're aware that she has a crush on you or maybe obsessed is a better word."

"Considering how obvious it is, yes, I'm aware. Any profiler worth their salt would have noticed," Dave's snorted. "I've never been interested in her though, as I think I always subconsciously hoped that Jennifer and I would meet, which is also at least part of the reason that Caroline and I divorced, although the death of our son is the larger cause. I also know I devoted to much time to work and not too our marriage, which is another reason that we didn't stay together. At the time it devastated me, but now I'm glad it happened, because I certainly wouldn't want to still be married when JJ and I met."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about any of your Jennifer's children dying," Hotch said.

"I always told myself no more children after James died, as it was just too painful to think about another one dying because of a medical condition that was uncorrectable," Dave said, "but now I'm looking forward to having children with JJ and that I know none of them will die like James did just makes it all the sweeter."

"And that you're having them with your soulmate makes it special too," Hotch suggested.

"Definitely," Dave agreed smiling. "I'm sure Jennifer and I will have many children over the centuries since I know of no way to prevent a vampire from getting pregnant."

"Actually there is the way," Hotch said.

"There is?" Dave asked looking at his friend in astonishment.

"Yes, Penny went searching for a solution, because sometimes the two of us don't want children," Hotch explained calmly. "Both of us figured that it couldn't hurt to do some research, because while we want a lot of children, sometimes they would be rather an inconvenience, at least. Neither one of us had ever heard on the way to prevent a vampire female from getting pregnant, and since Penelope was around the same age as Jennifer when she was turned, she's still very fertile. Penny thought that down in the Magic Quarter was the place to start, as magicals might have a solution, that nobody else did, so it was the logical place to start searching. Why it never occurred to either one of us before we met that there might be something that would prevent pregnancy I don't know, it just never did."

"You both were never desperate for a solution, so it just didn't occur to you that there might be one because you didn't need one at that time," Dave suggested. "A few years ago though you both wanted a solution, because Penny doesn't want constantly pregnant unless that's what you both wanted."

"Yeah, that's true, neither one of us needed a solution, until five years ago when we met," Hotch said smiling, as he thought about the love of his life, his mate, his very soul.

"And that's why Penny's only been pregnant three times in five years," Dave suddenly realized.

"That's why," Hotch smirked. "I'm just glad there was a solution," Hotch added more seriously, "because Penny was so young when she was turned into a vampire it's likely that we'd have five or six children a year, even with me gone so much of the time, since every time we've tried for a baby she's gotten pregnant quite easily and I suspect that your Jennifer is the same."

"Probably," Dave agreed. "So what is this solution?"

"Apparently those of the magical community came up with the type of medallion," Hotch explained. "You know that most witches don't believe in getting pregnant outside of marriage, even if they enjoy having sex just like anybody else and not every male is going to use a condom."

"And contraceptive pills aren't always very effective with witches," Dave realized. "Not if they use a lot of magic anyway."

"Considering that those contraceptive pills aren't always effective with humans either it's not surprising, particularly if you're going to be very sexually active," Hotch said.

"So this medallion…" Dave said.

"Is carved with runes and imbued with magic," Hotch said. "It was something that was invented by witches, as I said and all they have to do is wear it and it prevents any of them from getting pregnant. Once they take it off however, they can get pregnant again for it needs to be touching bare skin in order to be effective. Penelope and I weren't entirely sure at first that it would work for vampire females, but apparently the process is similar enough that it does."

"Well, you are basically human," Dave said, "and if you go by that logic that means that a vampire female is going to get pregnant in the same way, even if technically once you're turned into a vampire you're not human anymore."

"That's a very good point, as we are basically human," Hotch admitted, "for all I know we were created in some lab, but more likely we're a mutation, because mortals didn't have the technology way back, to create something that would turn humans into what we are, as we've been around for thousands of years."

"Maybe you were planted here by aliens," Dave suggested with a teasing smirk. "You could've been some kind of alien experiment, you know."

"Don't think that a lot of vampires don't think the same thing," Hotch told him seriously, "even if most mortals would scoff at the idea of aliens from outer space, but there's bound to be other lifeforms out there, as we can't be the only planet where it formed. Just because we don't have the technology yet to explore anything, except our own solar system doesn't mean that other life is not out there and that they don't have the technology that is way more advanced than our own. Mortals just don't live long enough to consider that there might be life on other planets and those that do are scoffed at, which is why most vampires keep their opinions to themselves."

"You might very well be right," Dave said consideringly, even though he to wanted to scoff at the idea that aliens actually existed, but he well knew that the only reason he did was because that's how he had been programmed to think. Astronomers were well aware that they're were other planets out there, even though that they didn't have the technology to go so far out into space at this time, but that would rapidly change over the next hundred and probably sooner.

"Well, you've actually managed to surprise me," Hotch said with half a smile. "I figured you would scoff at the idea of alien life."

"I've seen too much in my life to scoff about something like that," Dave told Hotch. "Astronomers have discovered other planets with powerful telescopes and for all we know there might be life on some of those planets they can see. I realize that it's not a concept that is accepted by a large portion of the population that there is alien life out there in the vast emptiness of space, but if that's the case why do we always hear about crop circle or stories about how people were kidnapped by aliens, even if I realize a lot of that is just people wanting attention, but some of it is likely right, even if those people are not believed."

"Yes, a lot of it is pure bunk or just people wanting attention," Hotch agreed, "but not all of it."

"So why don't we meet at my place, I'll cook and I can introduce you to Jennifer, if we're not flying somewhere," Dave suggested.

"Sounds good," Hotch agreed, as it would be good to spend time with an old friend, getting to know Dave's mate. "I'm sure that Penelope and Jennifer will get along splendidly."

"I know they will," Dave told Hotch with a smile. "I suspect that they'll become as close as sisters, which is all good in my book."

"Yes, a vampire can never have too many friends, particularly those are the vampires like themselves," Hotch agreed immediately getting what Dave was saying. "Even if we only see each other every few years, it's always nice to have friends who aren't going to die, because they are mortal. I'm looking forward to us spending a lot of time together over the centuries," Hotch added, as he extended his hand, which Dave shook.

"At least it will be easy to keep in contact thanks to phones, which I know wasn't the case even 100 years ago," Dave said.

"Yeah, it will be easier," Hotch said with a smile. "We can plan on dinner sometime after we get back if we happen to be called to some city, because as vampires it's not like we need to sleep."

"I'm not a vampire yet," Dave reminded Hotch.

"You will be though and probably the sooner the better, because you'll keep aging while JJ stays the same."

"That's true," Dave said not having thought about it quite like that. "I'll talk to JJ about going through the transformation as soon as possible, as that's one aspect I hadn't considered and we are over 20 years apart as it is, so it is better if I just bite the bullet and do it as soon as possible."

"I'll start making arrangements," Hotch said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves I do need to discuss it with JJ first," Dave said.

"I'm sure she'll immediately agree with us," Hotch said, "even if it hasn't occurred to her yet that you are getting older with every year. I know at the moment the bond is still so new that certain things haven't occurred to either one of you, which is why it's always good to have advice from those that are older. Penelope and I were lucky that we were both already vampires when we met and so we didn't have to worry about turning one of us. Believe me, the vampire mating bond is a powerful force and certain things just don't enter your head for a few years, as I'm sure you noticed that Penny and I have trouble keeping our hands off each other and we've been mated for five years."

"The whole team has noticed that," Dave smirked. "Actually I think you're pretty good job of it, both of you, considering," Dave added more seriously. "If what I feel for Jennifer now is any indication and I'm sure it will be much stronger once I'm a vampire, well, let's just say that I'm having trouble not just going home and making love to her, even if I know she's out shopping as she told me about her plans for the day before I left for work. She's already making plans to move into my place, as she no more wants to be separated from me then I do from her, so it's going to be really hard flying to some strange city while she's here."

"You can always retire you know, you have enough time in," Hotch suggested.

"If JJ fails to be placed at the BAU, then I probably will, but I think we should try getting her as our media liaison, before we go that route," Dave said. "I really enjoy my job, but I'm willing to give it up if it'll keep JJ and me together, but let's try everything in our power to get her as part of the team before I consider retirement."

"Well, both of us do have considerable pull," Hotch said, "with the people that matter."

"Which should be more than enough to get what we want," Dave said.

"Yes, it should be," Hotch agreed, "and so long as you're JJ does the job the higher-ups won't be complaining."

"I suppose I had better get back to my office before the team gets here. I wanted to come in early, since I know you're always here at least an hour before the others, so we could talk and JJ agreed," Dave said.

"I know how hard it's going to be being separated from Jennifer, but you'll manage," Hotch told him sympathetically, as he knew how much trouble he had being separated from his own mate, since she wasn't a field agent.

"I'll manage," Dave agreed. "I know I'll miss her intensely, but we can talk on the phone, so that will help."

"So are you planning on telling the others?" Hotch asked curiously.

"I don't think I could manage to keep it to myself for very long and normally I'm very good at being inscrutable," Dave grinned. "Even if I said nothing they would immediately notice my change in attitude and would immediately ask why I'm so happy and that's only if one of them didn't spot the infinity symbol on the underside of my right wrist, since they are observant."

"True," Hotch admitted. "You're right there no way to keep your good fortune from them for long."

"So it's just better to let the cat out of the bag, as I'm not sure I could keep it to myself anyway, because I'm so happy," Dave added a grin stretching from cheek to cheek. "Usually I'm pretty good at the poker face look, but then I've never been this happy in my whole life, so it's going to hard to contain those emotions in my body, much less keep them from my face. Besides, we need to start preparing them for my leave of absence, which will be at least six months and possibly longer."

"That's a good point and yeah, it is hard to be separated from your mate," Hotch agreed. "I have trouble myself maintaining my normal expression and I have a lot of practice. When Penny and I are together it's very hard for me not to take her into my arms or at least touch her in someway."

"You said it would be easier if JJ and I worked together," Dave said.

"And it will be, because you'll be together almost all the time while Penelope and I are not, as she's in her office and I'm in mine or I'm in some city helping the team and she's at home with our children and the nanny. If Penny and I were together as much as you two will be if JJ gets the job, then it should be easier on you, because then we could maintain contact under the table, or just brush each other on the hand, little subtle gestures that most people wouldn't pick up and I've heard that helps."

"Yes, I see," Dave said finally understanding why his friend thought it would be easier on him and JJ, as he hadn't thought about the fact that Aaron and Penelope were separated while they were working, even if they worked in the same building and even the same department, while he and Jennifer wouldn't be or at least not very much. They could sit side-by-side while they worked with their legs touching for example and most people wouldn't think anything of it, even if they noticed. The team would, of course, notice, but most other people would not or if they did think nothing of it.

"We'll talk more later, but the others should be here anytime now and again congratulations you're very lucky man," Hotch said.

"Alright," Dave agreed with a grin. "You're right, I am a very lucky man and don't think I don't know it."

Hotch watched his friend leave and thought that Dave was indeed a lucky man that that his mate would be ecstatic for her friend, just as he was and it was good to see him so happy again, which he hadn't been ever since his divorce from Caroline and the death of their son James. If anybody deserved to be happy it was David Rossi and the fact that his and Penny's good friend would be around for centuries to come was just an added bonus.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Oh, I'm so happy for Dave," Penelope squealed excitedly when she was told.

"I knew you would be, just as I am," Hotch told his mate affectionately kissing her cheek. "Dave is a good man, although he has his faults, but then so does everybody, so that's not really saying much."

"If there's one thing I've learned over the years is that human beings aren't perfect," said Penelope.

"No, but then neither are vampires or witches for that matter, in other words nobody, as we weren't made to be perfect, as life would be really boring if we were. No, some people are just too ornery to behave all the time as that's just not the way we were made," Aaron said sounding philosophical.

"Yes, I suspect that life would be very boring if people behaved all the time," Penelope said.

Aaron snorted at that, but that didn't mean he didn't agree, because he did.

"Besides, we'd be out of a job if people didn't commit crimes, so it's just as well," Hotch said.

"Well, I do enjoy my job," Penelope admitted. "I've always found computers fascinating. Of course, I was already a vampire by the time they were first invented and the technology has advanced quite a bit just since they were."

"You're just a mere babe in the wood compared to me," Hotch told her in a lighthearted teasing tone.

"Well, can I help it if you are as old as the hills?" Penelope teased right back.

"You watch it young lady or I'll take you over my knee," Hotch mock threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Penelope faked being scared, making her eyes as wide as possible and turned her mouth into an O, as if she was about to scream.

"Watch me!" Hotch mock growled, before he and Penelope grinned at each other.

"Well, since the kids are out with the nanny, why don't we head for the bedroom," Penelope suggested with a saucy wink

"I'm not about to turn down an offer like that," Hotch said eagerly sweeping the love of his existence up into his arms easily. Penelope was certainly bigger than most women nowadays, but it was because of her bone structure not because she was overweight when she was changed.

Actually he much preferred a woman of his mate's girth, because back when he had been born such people gave birth more easily and since the birth rate hadn't been as high back then, because women died all the time from having children it was understandable. Of course, there were so many diseases back when he had been born that carried away whole platoons of mortals, men, women and children alike, which was also the major reason why the population hadn't been as large as it was in what was now the 21st century. So far Penelope had not had any trouble giving birth to their three children and unless something rather unusual happened Aaron suspected that she wouldn't have any trouble at all to any future child they had either.

"So do you want be pregnant again or do you want to wait awhile?" Hotch asked the love of his life, as he carried her into the bedroom. "The decision is up to you since we already have three wonderful children and we don't necessarily have to have more right away, but we can if you want."

"We might as well have another, as we had the last one nearly two years ago now and he's getting so big, since he looks around nine or ten," Penelope said. "It won't be long before our oldest is out on her own anyway."

"Yeah, she'll be going to college in just a few months," Hotch said looking wistful. "Abby would already be in college if she hadn't decided to stick around an extra year, help out with her younger siblings."

"Which I think was a very mature decision on her part," Penelope said and Aaron nodded in agreement. Abigail or Abby was much more like him personalitywise then she was like her mother, much more serious, but when it came to her looks she looked more like Penelope then she did him.

"Well, I'll happily get you pregnant if that's what you want, because you're right our children are getting so big and it really won't be long at all before we don't see them much. Actually only Felix doesn't look old enough to be out on his own, without supervision at least, as he looks around 9 or 10, but then the other two are older as we've had them at least a year apart so that's not really surprising, since we've only been mated five years."

"Yeah, we had Abby right after we got together, before we figured out that there was a way to prevent pregnancy for one of our kind," Penelope said.

"And we had Alastor almost two years after that," Hotch remembered thinking of his son who had inherited Penelope's blonde hair and all three of their children had brown eyes, but then since both he and his mate had them this was unsurprising.

"And then we had Felix about a year and 8 months after that," Penelope added thinking of their youngest son.

"Well, at least we figured out a way to space them out so that you're not constantly pregnant, since I know that would be a pain for you," Hotch said. "I'm just glad that there is a solution, even if vampires can't die in childbirth."

"In other words, we basically had them when we were ready to instead of me getting pregnant when we didn't want anymore right then," Penelope said.

"Exactly and I'm just glad we thought about checking with the magical community to see if they had a solution, since most witches don't like to get pregnant unless they are in a committed relationship, preferably married and this way they can still have their fun, since birth control doesn't really work on those with magic, at least not well and a man doesn't always remember to use a condom," Hotch added.

"Yeah, I should've thought about checking a long time ago," Penelope admitted, "as I had several relationships before we met where I had a child. They were mostly of short duration, but it only takes having sex one time to get pregnant, since I was still relatively young when I was turned. Still, I didn't have as many children as I suspect I would have if we had been mates like you and I are, as they were certainly spaced further apart then our three are. I can't believe I never even thought of searching for something to prevent myself from getting pregnant."

"Don't beat yourself up," Hotch said. "The solution might not have existed until fairly recently, like within the last 20 or 30 years for all either of us know."

"That's a point," Penelope acknowledged. "I suppose I should be happy that there was a solution."

"Anyway according to Dave you're about JJ's age, when she was turned and I have no doubt that the two of you will get along splendidly," Hotch said.

"I certainly hope so, because I really like Dave and I know you think of him like a brother, but then so do I," Penelope said, accepting the change in subject.

"I do and I'm so glad that he's going to be with us through the centuries, even if we go our separate ways for years at a time I'll know that he's not going to die, because there's no way that Jennifer would allow him to remain human since she is his mate," Hotch said.

Aaron didn't mention how Dave was reincarnated from JJ's lost mate Dauid Silvestri, because he didn't feel it was his place to tell Penelope that and that it was JJ and Dave story to reveal if they chose.

"Besides, Dave is just as in love with her, as she is with him and I saw the infinity symbol on the underside of his right wrist so they are definitely soulmates. Of course, they still have to get to know each other, but then that's part of every relationship unless you've known each other for years, but they certainly won't be breaking up like so many relationships do."

"Which is impossible for those who are soulmates, vampires or not," Penelope said, "although I admit, that a relationship whether you're soulmates or not, still takes work. No, you're not going to break up like so many other couples who are not soulmates to do, but you still have to work to keep the common ground you started out with, or you could come to resent your soulmate, even if you still love them as well."

"Yeah, once that common ground disappears I won't say it's impossible to regain it, but there is a lot of emotional pain involved in doing so, but then I would say that that's fair considering that you can't just forget the person you love just because you get busy. You still have to try to go out on dates, keep the romance in your relationship, even if you have to reschedule or cancel, because of other commitments you still have to try. You have to show the person you love the most that you're still thinking about them, even if those dates get canceled and a lot of couples forget that," said Hotch

"Something you're very good at doing," Penelope told Aaron, as the two of them talked softly.

"I will never allow you to believe a single instance that I don't love you with everything I have," Hotch told her tenderly, kissing her all over her face, causing Penelope to giggle softly. "I've learned from past relationships that you can't just get so busy with your life that you forget to show whoever you're dating you care. Of course, now that we are together I'll never date other women, but still you understand my point."

"I do," Penelope agreed. "I don't hold those women of the past against you, just like you don't hold the men in my past against me. Really there's no way either one of us could be virgins since vampires are sexual beings, particularly when they are first turned or born and grown as the case might be."

"Definitely," Hotch agreed. "Still, now that we've found each other you'll always be the only one for me."

"Just as you're the only one for me," Penelope agreed.

The two kissed passionately and Aaron did what he'd been wanting to do, since he had laid his mate down on their bed and that was worship the gorgeous creature beneath him.

"Well, I think we can do without this," Hotch said smiling down at the gorgeous woman beneath him, taking the medallion that Penelope always wore off her neck and putting it on the nightstand beside the bed. "Now if you didn't want to get pregnant I would leave it on, but since you do..."

"Well, it's a good thing you remembered to take it off because I had totally forgotten, since you're very good at distracting me," Penelope giggled, as she leaned up to give her mate a heat scorching kiss filled with every ounce of passion she possessed.

Aaron growled lowly, with a passionate heat in his eyes that made Penelope automatically get wet down in her pussy, because she knew that look was for her alone. Aaron slowly started to worship his gorgeous mate's body again nipping and licking as he went along and really it wasn't long at all, before he entered her as they were often so desperate for each other that neither one of them lasted long, but then he was gone so much of the time that this wasn't really surprising. Besides, they also spent quite a bit of time with their children as well and didn't just leave them to the nanny to take care of. Unfortunately, having children didn't allow them to be as spontaneous as they would like, so just disappearing to make love wasn't always possible, but it was more than worth it. Besides they would go years, even decades and not have any children and then they could afford to be as spontaneous as they wanted again.

It wasn't long at all before Aaron spurted of his seed into his mate and he knew that by the time they were done fucking each other senseless his, Penny would indeed be pregnant, but since that's what they both wanted it would be a cause for celebration.

Penelope had been so young when she was bitten by that vampire that she got pregnant easily, as she hadn't even been 30, but conceiving so easily appeared to apply only to mates since they were a near perfect match on a genetic level. She'd had children before, but much farther apart then the two of them had had together. He had met some vampires that had never had a child and not because they hadn't had a lot of sex, but because they had been turned when they were in their 40s and a lot of women's fertility started to go by then depending on how frequently they made love. However, back when he had been born and for centuries afterwards a woman did not have sex until after she was married and so if she never got married then she was supposed to remain a virgin her whole life. He admitted though, that mortals didn't live so many years back then, as they died of so many diseases caused by lack of sanitation and uncleanliness.

Still, even after mortals had discovered that cleanliness and sanitation had a lot to do with a lot of diseases woman were still expected to remain virgins until after they were married, although many didn't do that and were shunned for it if it was discovered, especially if they got pregnant. Nowadays such standards were looser and it wasn't exactly uncommon for a woman who wasn't married to have a child and she certainly wasn't shunned for it as much as she would have been even 100 years ago and there were also numerous ways to protect a woman from getting pregnant that allowed them to have their fun without having to worry about the possibility of a baby. Of course, those methods were for mortals not for vampires so Aaron was certainly glad that he and Penelope had discovered a way not to have children unless they wanted to.

"That was as wonderful as always," Penelope complimented her mate. "We seem to be getting better and better the more we practice."

"Which is as it should be," Hotch said in a smug, satisfied tone as the demon within him was very satisfied for the moment. "Even mortals get better at making love if they do it as frequently as we do and since the mate bond between us has matured and we can also feel each others emotions that just adds a whole another level to our lovemaking. Also we can't get tired after just one or two rounds like mortals can, which is also adds another advantage."

"Yes, we do make a lot of love," Penelope giggled feeling very happy and satisfied, but then Aaron never failed to satisfy both of them and she certainly participated in their lovemaking very eagerly every time and always would.

"I suspect that if I wasn't gone so much for work, we probably do other things, go to the movies for example."

"So we do go out to dinner and a lot of times lunch when it's just a paperwork day at the office and we also spend plenty of time with the children, which is more than enough for me right now. So who cares if we're basically homebodies since we work so much right now? Neither one of us will have the jobs we do now forever, as one day we'll decide to retire and do something else, something that doesn't take so much of our time to where we can do other things again. Our relationship is still relatively new and would be even if we were mortal, as we've only been mated five years and really that's not very long at all, even for someone who will die in a few decades."

"You do have a point," Hotch admitted realizing not for the first time that his mate was very intelligent and had commonsense to spare. Now while there was no such thing as a stupid vampire a lot of them lacked commonsense, which wasn't his or Penelope's problem.

Of course, you could have a ton of intelligence, but without commonsense it didn't really do you a lot of good, particularly in certain types of situations.

"Of course I do," Penelope said loftily before ruining her act by busting into giggles, causing Aaron to chuckle himself.

The two of them just lay quietly for awhile, when Penelope said out of the blue. "You know Strauss is going to go ballistic when she discovers that Dave has met his soulmate and that she's a vampire, as you know she has a massive crush on him."

"Believe me, I know," Hotch chuckled, as he imagined Strauss's future anger.

"Dave doesn't seem too concerned when I mentioned the possibility to him. He is of course, aware of Strauss's crush, but he's never thought of her that way as he told me as much, so I'm afraid that she's just going to have to be disappointed."

"She's not going to like being thwarted, as she's done everything, except come and directly tell him that she's in love with him and it'll get even worse if JJ comes to work in the BAU."

"I don't believe she'll do anything to make JJ mad, as that would be extremely stupid and Strauss is definitely not. For one thing Strauss will be well aware that JJ would have every right to protect her mate from her advances and she might get herself killed in the process. Strauss might be a bit obsessed with having Dave for herself, but as I said she's not stupid. She knows very well that she can try every single trick in the book and Dave won't pay her any attention, as he never did before he met JJ after all and now that he has Strauss has absolutely no chance."

"Which will frustrate Strauss no end since she's been trying to get his attention for years," Penelope chuckled feeling absolutely no sympathy for the hateful woman that had tried her best to get Aaron fired or at least transferred against his will. Just because it hadn't worked, because Aaron was well used to power plays after all thanks to the fact that he was a centuries old vampire didn't mean that she didn't hate Strauss's guts, although Aaron basically ignored her, which only frustrated her more that she couldn't even seem to get his attention and at least annoy him.

"Like either one of us cares," Hotch chuckled. "I've dealt with people like her before and I'm sure I'll do so again at some point, so people like her don't worry me at all. She is nothing but a power-hungry bureaucrat and she won't dare try anything underhanded, because at best that would lose her, her job and it's not very long until she retires, which means she would lose her pension at a minimum."

"And if she did break the law she could end up going to prison, depending on what kind of offense it is or how far she has broken the law," Penelope finished her mate's sentence.

"Exactly! I have no doubt that if we went back and check her history since she joined the FBI we would find plenty of irregularities and perhaps even some illegalities," Hotch said. "She will want anybody looking at her record too closely, so I believe that she'll keep it within bureau regulations, if yes, she does decide to try to separate the two of them. Of course, I could be wrong, but I doubt I am because as I said Strauss has a brain. However, so long as Dave and JJ keep their relationship low-key while they are on the clock just like we do..." Hotch

"She won't be able to touch them, at least not legally," Penelope finished.

"And Dave is professional enough to not let his relationship get in the way of actually doing his job and JJ is likely the same, because I'm sure she knows she'll be scrutinized closely for at least the first few months to see if she fits in with everybody else and doesn't cause any friction if she's actually hired," Hotch said. "It will take time for her to find her place on the team and for them to learn to trust her, but that's the way it is with all new hires so it's not like it's unusual."

"So Strauss won't be able to do anything that actually breaks the law, which risks her being caught and persecuted," Penelope said.

"Exactly," Hotch agreed with a smirk. "We'll just have to see how it goes, but now I believe we could be doing other things as the children will be home soon."

"That we do," Penelope giggled, as she kissed Aaron passionately.

The two of them made love for the next several hours until they heard their family coming in the front door and then they reluctantly got dressed so that they could spend some time with their three children, especially since one of them would be going off to college pretty soon.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~

"So what have you in such a good mood, Dave?" Morgan questioned. "You sure have been rather… chipper the last few days."

Dave said nothing, just grinned smugly and displayed the underside of his right wrist.

Morgan stared at the infinity symbol and then looked up into Rossi's eyes. "So you met your soulmate then."

"Yep," Dave answered grinning, even wider.

"So what's her name? What's she like? Is she human? Magical?" Morgan asked in a rapid fire fashion.

"Yeah, what's her name and what's she like?" Emily added, as she came back from the small kitchen area where she had been preparing a cup of coffee.

"She's a vampire actually," Dave answered calmly.

"A vampire?" Morgan actually blinked at that.

"Yep," Dave answered unable to get rid of the grin on his face.

"So what's her name?" Emily asked.

"Jennifer Jareau," Dave answered. "And yes, I will be turned into a vampire at some point, which will be soon, because unfortunately I'm nearly 50 and she wasn't even 30 when she was changed, so the age gap is enormous, but it's not like it can be helped, so there's not point of dwelling on it."

"Will you be able to come back to work afterwards?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, there is a way to do that," Dave promised, "as it has happened once or twice that somebody who's a member the FBI, found their mate that was mortal or vice versa and therefore has to be gone for several months at least. It hasn't happened very often, but there is a precedent for it."

"You know that Strauss is going to be absolutely raging when she finds out," Emily chuckled. "She has the hots for you after all."

"I know and it doesn't matter," Dave shrugged not really caring that Strauss had the hots for him and had for years. "As I told Aaron not too long ago it doesn't matter what she wants, as I've never thought of her that way. Even if I had and we had actually had a relationship or been married it just would have broken up once I met Jennifer. Also there's nothing she can do to me legally at least, because I haven't done anything wrong. I know very well she'll likely be fuming, but so long as I don't have to witness it that's okay with me."

"She'll probably want to slap you silly," Morgan chuckled.

"She can try, but she wouldn't succeed and she would find herself written up at the very least and probably have some sort of disciplinary action taken against her. I also suspect that Jennifer will have something to say about it as well and trust me, you don't want her in a temper," Dave shrugged though he grinned at the same time. "I suspect that she can be quite fierce in defending those she loves and that Strauss won't know what hit her."

"So can we expect any children in the future?" Emily asked.

"JJ's pregnant now," Dave grinned happily. "In order for the connection to be complete I couldn't use a condom or anything and she likely got pregnant that first time."

"That's not surprising because is no way to prevent a vampire from having children," said Emily.

"Actually yes, there is," Dave informed her.

"How?" Emily asked. "Contraceptives don't work on them and unless you use a condom every time... which I don't see happening."

"It was actually Hotch and Garcia that found the solution, as they didn't want multiple children unless they were ready for them," Dave said. Dave then went on to explain all about the medallion that had been created by witches, so that they could have their fun without risk of getting pregnant, because birth control often didn't work on their kind depending on how strong their magic was as that kind of thing was designed with humans in mind and there was no way they weren't going to remain virgins until they got married, if they ever did.

"So that's the reason Hotch and Garcia have only had three children over the last five years," Emily said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they had their three children, because they wanted them, but they had them a long time apart, instead of close together," Dave agreed. "They weren't sure at first if those medallions would work on a vampire, but they certainly seem to, so they are grateful and I plan to get one of those for JJ as well, as there are going to be times we don't want anymore children, but since we just met less than a week ago, I just haven't gotten around to it yet, although I suppose that JJ could do that while I'm working."

"So you have awhile to do that if she won't give birth for what like seven weeks?" asked Morgan.

"More or less," Dave agreed.

"See you have plenty of time," Emily said with a smile.

"I'll see if JJ has the time to pick one up, and it doesn't matter how much it cost, as between the two of us we have plenty. Besides, as easily as JJ got pregnant this time, it likely means that she'll get pregnant easily every time and we're not going to want 10 or 15 children at one time," Dave said.

"No, that would be way too many," Morgan chuckled.

"Oh, we'll have a lot of children over our centuries together, just not all at the same time," Dave chuckled.

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone," Emily told Dave.

"Not to mention we'll be one short for at least a few months," Morgan added.

"It can't be helped," Dave shrugged. "I know it's inconvenient, but Aaron understands and there is a precedent for it. Besides, I will be back."

"No, it can't be helped," Morgan agreed. "You know that Reid is going to be very happy for you when he learns."

"He might already know, for all we know," Dave said smiling, as he thought about his youngest teammate.

Spencer Reid was absolutely brilliant at least academically, but he was also awkward and not very athletic, which would've seen him fail the Academy athletic courses, if Jason Gideon hadn't pulled some strings. He had been pulled directly into the BAU because he was so naturally brilliant and Dave was well aware that most other FBI agents resented that fact. However, the young genius more than pulled his weight or he still wouldn't be on the team and Dave would have thought that those that resented him would have realized that by now. Of course, it was possible they did and just resented him even more for his acceptance. Reid would have been transferred at the very least if he wasn't doing the job, but then their were people's egos to consider. Those Reid had met and who had seen him working had a kind of grudging respect for him, but Dave still didn't like the fact that most of the agents who knew about him resented that he hadn't gone the normal career route. He was quite fond of the young man, thought of him like a son actually. However, since there was nothing he could do about it, there was no point in dwelling on it. Spencer had his support and that of the team and because of this he had slowly gotten more self-confident and Dave knew that so long, as they continued to support him Spencer would thrive and those other FBI agents that resented or hated him for no real reason could do so, so long as they didn't take out their feelings on a young man he secretly considered a son, as after all he was around the same age that his own son would've been if he had lived.

"Yeah, he is pretty observant and if he has figured it out, he probably believed that it was your private business and that you'll tell everyone when you're ready," Emily said.

"That would be just like him," Dave chuckled. "Where is he anyway?"

"I believe he had a doctor's appointment," Emily said. "He should be in anytime now."

"So, when do we get to meet your lovely lady?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"I don't really know, with our schedules and everything," Dave admitted. "JJ wants to meet all of you too, because I told her about everyone I work with and I know she especially wants to meet Aaron and Penelope, because I suspect that we'll be friends for centuries to come, as Hotch won't be my boss forever. Really, we're already friends, but I do understand that he has to maintain a sense of professionalism at least while on the job."

"You know I hadn't thought about it like that," Morgan said thoughtfully. "I know intellectually how hard it is for a vampire to maintain friendships, because most of them are mortal and die in a few decades, but still it's hard to imagine."

"And it would make that vampire reluctant to try again, because it would hurt when that person died as well unless they were turned into a vampire at some point," Emily said. "However, if a vampire had friends who were actually vampires..."

"They wouldn't need to worry about them dying in a few decades," Dave finished. "Exactly, and JJ told me that she's not very close to any of her own kind, as she considers a lot of them too arrogant and full of themselves for her liking. She has met a few that she gets along with, but they're not close or anything. Really you have to consider the fact that vampires in many ways are just like mortals and you have your ones that like to be helpful and are nice and others who are so arrogant that other people can't stand be around them and yet others who make demands and expect to be obeyed. I could go on, but you get the point."

"You're saying that there're just as many types of personalities among vampires that there are among any other species," Emily said and Dave nodded.

"You got it, Emily and I'm sure that my kitten and JJ will get along and probably become quite close over time," Dave said.

Nobody blinked at the term kitten as that's what Dave called Garcia, as Garcia certainly didn't mind, since she knew it was a term of genuine affection, as she and Dave were quite close. It was more than understandable that Dave could get away with using such a term, as Emily and Morgan knew that their boss thought of Dave as a good friend at the very least and therefore Dave would've wanted to get close to his mate as well. Besides, really the whole team was quite close, like a family, because they worked so closely together and were in each others pockets nearly 24 hours a day a lot of times.

"Besides, everybody needs friends and even though Jennifer and I are mates that's not necessarily enough to be happy or at least completely content. The fact that Penelope is a vampire, just as JJ is, well, that means that each of them will be around for many centuries and even if they are the only close friend that each other has it's still better than having no one that you can share confidences with, except your mate of course."

"Everybody needs a confidant besides their spouse," Emily agreed with that.

"And sometimes there're things that you don't want to share with your spouse or mate that you'd rather share with a girlfriend or boyfriend as the case might be," Dave added.

"I suppose even couples have their secrets from each other and they are mostly harmless," Morgan observed.

"Yeah, most couples do no matter how close they are," Emily said and Dave nodded complete agreement.

"I don't expect JJ to share every little thing that happens to her with me, even if she's welcome to, just as she doesn't expect me to share every little thing with her," Dave said. "We've already agreed that we'll tell each other if something is troubling us no matter how minor, so that it doesn't get all blown out of proportion. We'll share any minor or major concerns, so we can talk about them and possibly solve them before they become worse. However, a few harmless confidences between good friends don't do anybody any harm and neither one of us necessarily need to know about them unless the other one wants to tell their spouse."

"Personally, I think the way you're going about it is healthy," Morgan said admiringly. "This gives each of you the freedom to share a few harmless secrets with somebody you're close to and it also give both of you the freedom to not discuss something with each other if you don't want to."

"Exactly, as everybody deserves a few secrets just so long as they don't harm their relationship," Dave agreed. "Besides, I'm sure that there're things that JJ will likely discuss with Penny, that I don't need to know about, you know girl things and this gives her the freedom to do so."

"Thing's that a mere male doesn't need to know about mates or not," Emily suggested with a snicker.

"Something like that," Dave grinned not at all offended.

"You know it's really nice to see you so happy," Morgan said, "so if this Jennifer makes you happy then I'll be happy for you."

"Thank you, Morgan, but I suggest you call her JJ, as she doesn't really like her full name said, except by me, so fair warning," Dave warned

"What could she possibly have a guest name Jennifer?" Emily asked in surprise. "I mean it's nice, classical and very common."

"I think she hates it because she was changed against her will by this vampire known as Seth and he used to call her that all the time, even though she warned him not," Dave explained. "Apparently this Seth was very hungry one day 73 years ago and JJ was just getting ready for a date that she was really looking forward to, when she was attacked. Let's just say that by the time JJ finally got control of herself, well, she could find no trace of the guy she was supposed to have a date with."

If only because he killed himself, Dave added in his thoughts, but he didn't need to tell Emily or Morgan that because they might put two and two together and he really didn't think that they needed to know that he was the reincarnation of the guy that had killed himself after JJ had disappeared. Besides, what he had said was also technically true and JJ had found no trace of her love Dauid Silvestri and had only learned of his death many months after the fact.

He had told Aaron the truth, because the two of them were really close and he knew that the two of them would be friends for centuries to come and JJ had agreed with that. Dave was sure that Aaron had told Penny as soon as he had been able, so she likely knew too, but nobody else needed to know.

"Oh, by the way, just so you know JJ's going to interview for the position of media license as that's a position we really need and she has the credentials for it," Dave said.

"She is?" Morgan asked in astonishment.

"She is, even if there's no guarantee she'll get the position, but still she has the proper credentials and worked as a media liaison's in Phoenix Arizona. She quit, because a lot of vampires get bored quickly, but still she was there for about 10 years. Aaron has agreed to give her an interview at least and that's all either one of us asks. I'm hoping she'll get the position, because to tell you the truth it's hard to be away from her with our bond still so new. It's even more so on her end, because she's a vampire and doesn't have any filter on her nerve endings like humans do to protect their circulatory system from overloading on emotions that are to strong for our bodies to handle."

"I never thought of it like that," Morgan said slowly and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Not many people do, but then not many people find out they're mates of vampires either, so it's understandable," Dave said. "If she doesn't get the position then I'll probably end up retiring again, this time permanently, but JJ and I are going to try it that way before I go that route. One thing I can be sure of is that is Hotch is honest and fair, so if JJ doesn't get the position it's because she's not qualified, not because we are mates, which I consider a slim possibility at best."

"You know Strauss is likely to go ballistic when she finds out that not only have you met your mate and she's a vampire, and that she's going to be working with you," Morgan smirked.

"We'll try to keep our relationship quiet, although I know that won't work forever, as there are such things as rumors after all, but still as I said earlier Strauss really doesn't have any legal leg to stand on and I don't think she would go so far by doing something underhanded, that's likely to get her caught. Still, a woman scorned and all that..." Dave suggested.

"We'll back you up if something does happen," Emily promised. "After all, you've never paid her the slightest bit of attention and we know she's made several attempts to get you to pay attention to her."

"More than several as most of them you just weren't around for," Dave said. "She's cornered me in the parking garage more than once asking me for dinner or a movie. Of course, she's more or less given up, but I'm sure she's still harboring feelings for me, as we all know that somebody who has a crush on someone, well, it can quickly turn to obsession. I really don't think that's a possibility though, because Strauss's career is everything too her. However, I'm going to keep an eye out for her just in case, as I'm not naïve enough to believe that she won't commit some kind of crime just to supposedly get me as hers, because she is human after all and therefore capable of becoming obsessed. Just because I don't think that Strauss will do anything that will ruin her career, doesn't mean I don't believe she's capable. However, she's been after me for the last 5 years, ever since she was made section chief of the BAU and if she hasn't tried anything by now I still don't think it's likely, but still it's better to be cautious."

"Definitely, as just because she hasn't made a move before besides cornering you, once she sees you and JJ together and realizes that you're in a romantic relationship, well, she'll probably realize that she has no chance with you," Morgan suggested.

"Which can cause even the most sensible or intelligent person to do stupid things, because after all we've seen it happen all the time in our line of work," Emily added.

"You're right," Dave said thinking about it. "It could happen, because she has been obsessed with me for at least the last five years and who knows what would've happened if I had agreed to date her. It might've made her back off once she realized that we didn't suit each other or could have caused her to become even more obsessed, because for those people who have crushes on others unfortunately, it often turns into obsession, especially if that crush remains unacknowledged. Of course, a lot of time someone's crush on another is harmless and fades after awhile, but it can also turn into obsession and then into committing some kind of crime like murder or kidnapping of that person's crush. I've mostly been ignoring Strauss's very obvious crush before now, because really it's been more of a minor annoyance then anything else, but I know that can quickly change."

"So does JJ know about Strauss's obsession?" Emily asked.

"Yes, as I couldn't have kept it from her even if I wanted to, as that would have caused our relationship to start off rather rocky, because that kind of thing tend to comes back and bite you in the ass when you least expect it," Dave said. "Strauss might not ever do anything, but you never know, do you? So I figured it was better to come clean then have it blow up unexpectedly because she tries something."

"Well, I think that was a smart decision," Emily said approvingly. "I would certainly want to know if I had someone obsessed with whoever I was married to, even if nothing ever happened, because that kind news can hit you really hard if you're not aware of it in advance."

"And it might even break up your relationship if you're not mates that is," Morgan added. "Your spouse would be rightfully upset that you had kept something like that from them and it would take a lot of work at the very least to get your marriage back on track."

"And even if you stay married, your spouse would likely always be rightly suspicious every time you left the house," Emily added.

"I knew all this, which is why I came clean, because I don't want to give JJ a reason to distrust me or at least believe I'm keeping things from her. Yes, the bond between us is very strong and will only get stronger once I've changed into a vampire, but still I want her to trust that I'll always tell her anything major that's happening in my life and not try to just keep it all bottled up, as not only is that not good for you it's not good for any relationship," Dave said. "Those on the team are more aware of what breaks up relationships then most, because we're aware of the statistic of things that can cause a relationship to flounder and I will not have that happen to JJ and I, even if we'll never break up because we are mates. However, mates or not there's still a lot of work involved in any relationship whether that's just a temporary one or whether or not your married. I made some serious mistakes when I was married to Caroline years ago, more than I care to think about. Yes, we were both young at the time, but I got so involved in helping form the BAU, that I forgot that marriage is not easy and that it does take work in order to maintain. Of course, it was the death of our son that really shattered our marriage, so we got divorced, but we were heading in that direction anyway."

"The death of your son was a tragedy," Emily said, "and I'm certainly sorry it happened to you, but at least now you can have a fresh start."

"Yes that's very true," Dave said grinning happily.

"We can't wait to meet your mate," Morgan said and Emily immediately.

"You will at some point, although I don't know when, not with our busy schedules," Dave said. "Besides, even Aaron and Penelope haven't met her yet. You might not even meet her before she comes in for an interview but I'll make sure to introduce you. You'll just have to be patient."

"We can be patient," Morgan said. "That JJ makes you happy is all that matters, as you've been unhappy for awhile now at least when it comes to your personal life."

"Not anymore," Dave grinned and the others couldn't blame him for his happiness. The three of them then went to get started on all the paperwork that they needed to fill out before they didn't have time because they were flying to some city, even if it was the least liked part of their jobs, because it still had to be done no matter what.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Thank you for the dinner invitation," Hotch told Dave as the two of them hugged. "Penny and I certainly didn't expect it considering that your relationship is still so very new."

"Jennifer thought it was a good idea if we start to get to know each other, she would like to start to make friends with the two of you since she knows I'm close to you," Dave explained. "I suspect that we'll be friends forever now as long as any of us is alive anyway," Dave added with a roguish grin, which made Penelope giggle and Aaron to smile.

"Yes, I suspect so," Hotch agreed. "It's always good to have friends when you're a vampire, even if they're not one themselves."

"Of course, having a mate does help that loneliness, but doesn't get rid of it entirely, which is why having friends is always good," Penelope added kissing Aaron's cheek.

"If you come this way I'll introduce you to JJ," Dave said. "She's been looking forward to meeting you."

"We've certainly been looking forward to meeting her, mostly because she makes you so happy, which both Aaron and I were glad to see happen," Penelope said.

"That we were," Hotch agreed.

"I've been happy," Dave protested.

"Being happy with your work is totally different from being happy in your personal life and you know it, Dave," Hotch told his friend firmly. "You're very good at your job, but that's not enough to have a fulfilling life, I ought to know as I was the same way before I met Penny. I did my job, I went home, but I had no personal life or at least not much of one, but since we met it's different. Penny and I might not get out much, because I'm gone so much for the job and she's working too, but at least I'm very happy with the way my life is now, both my personal and professional."

"Alright, you do have a point," David admitted. "I have been kind of a rut before JJ and I met at least when it came to my personal life."

"Dinner smells wonderful," Penelope said, as she sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Yes, it certainly does and neither one of us has enjoyed your cooking in some time, since we're all busy," Hotch agreed. "We really need to try to make more time for each other outside the job."

"That might be possible once I'm a vampire since I won't need much sleep," Dave suggested. "I'm sure JJ won't mind."

They entered the dining room where they'd be eating and where JJ was waiting.

"Aaron, Penny let me introduce you to my mate Jennifer Jareau. JJ these are my good friends Aaron and Penelope Hotchner," Dave introduced

"It's nice to meet you," Hotch said shaking JJ's hand politely. "Thank you for making my friend so happy."

"It was my pleasure, I promise you," JJ smiled, as she shook Aaron's hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Penelope said and in lieu of a handshake she gave JJ a hug, which was immediately returned. "I think we're going to be great friends."

"I would like that a lot," JJ smiled. "I have to admit I haven't had many of those, since I was changed into a vampire. I've had a few here and there, but they were mostly mortal."

"Yeah, unfortunately, a lot about kind don't seem to make friends easily," Hotch admitted with a smile. "Or if we do they're mortal and they die in a few decades, which always wrecks us for sometime, especially if we're close to them."

"And often makes us afraid to try again, because it hurts so much when they die," Penelope added.

"Yeah, that's the truth," JJ agreed easily. "It'll be easier if I do happen to make friends in the future who are mortal, simply because I have Dave now, even if it was still be hard, because unfortunately, tragedy tends to stick with us due to the fact that we can never forget."

"Unfortunately true," Hotch agreed finding that he truly did like JJ, which was a good thing, because he and Dave were good friends and so he would at least like to get along with Dave's mate. He suspected that he and JJ would get close over time and become almost like brother and sister and that was certainly fine with him and he suspected with JJ as well. "However, you can't let it stop you from making friends, because if we cut ourselves off from things like that it will only make us lonely and eventually will either lead us to ask someone to kill us or our minds will simply break due to that intense loneliness and we'll go on a killing spree, which will also get us permanently killed. Personally, if I felt I couldn't continue to exist anymore I think I'd prefer my death to be at the hands of a friend and not the vampire council's enforcers."

"I have to agree with Aaron on that one," Penelope shuddered. "I'd rather die at the hands of someone I'm close to then by a total stranger sent to kill me, because I'm giving vampires a bad name."

"I never thought of it precisely like that," JJ admitted.

"You probably would have eventually, as you're still a babe in the woods compared to Penelope and I," Hotch told her with a smile. "I think however we should enjoy dinner and talk about something more pleasant."

"Dinner is served everyone," Dave announced.

"Here let me help you with that," JJ offered

"That's okay beautiful, I'll get it, you just sit down and relax," Dave said waving away her offer to help. Dave headed back into the kitchen and emerged again with a pan of pork roast and finally with the rolls and the potatoes.

"Well, we certainly didn't expect such a feast," Hotch smiled, as he surveyed the dishes on the table.

"I don't get a chance to cook often, not since we're gone so much, and you know I enjoy it, Aaron. Of course, once I'm turned into a vampire I'll likely have a chance to cook more often, but until then...this is something of a rare opportunity and that I can share it with people that are my family is just an added bonus," Dave said.

"Well, let's not have your effects go to waste," Penelope smiled, as she started to eat. She knew that Dave was a gourmet chef, and she enjoyed a chance to eat food he had prepared.

The four of them enjoyed dinner talking companionably and getting to know each other.

Aaron soon found that JJ was very intelligent and had commonsense to spare, which couldn't be said for many of their kind. That thought was unfair, Aaron admitted as he hadn't met every vampire in existence after all, but a lot of the ones he had met really didn't seem to have much commonsense.

"Well, whenever you decide you're ready to come in for interview, I'll be more than happy to do so," Hotch promised, "as you have all the proper credentials and I know Dave will be thrilled if the two of you can work together."

"We'll have to wait until after the baby's born," JJ said, "as I don't want to start any new job with me being pregnant, as that would not be a good first impression to make."

"You'll have to do the same thing Aaron and I did then and if that's get a medallion that prevents a woman from getting pregnant, so long as you wear it," Penelope said and JJ nodded.

"Yes, I was already planning on getting me one of those, since Dave informed me of it's existence, I just haven't done it yet, as most of my free time has been taken up with shopping," JJ said.

"Now there is an activity I really enjoy," Penelope grinned.

"We'll have to go shopping together sometime," JJ grinned right back.

"You better hold onto your credit card, Aaron, or Penelope is going to spend all your money," Dave teased his friend.

"I'm not worried about that," Hotch said shaking his head smiling, "as I guarantee you that I have so much money that I'll never run out and Penelope has a fortune of her own that she earned through her own investments before we met. There's no point in having money if you don't spend some of it on things that you want and are going to enjoy. The only thing I'm worried about is running out of room to put all the things she buys."

"I do not buy that much," Penelope protested with laughter in her eyes, as this was an old argument between the two of them.

"Tell that to all the closets in the house," Hotch told his mate smiling at her. "Of course, she just doesn't buy stuff for herself, but for me and our children to and I have to admit that vampire children grow incredibly fast in a very short amount of time, so the stuff she buys doesn't have a chance to go out of style before it's used."

"I suppose that's something I'm going to need to prepare for," Dave said and couldn't help, but grin at that thought. He had certainly been smiling much more lately and he knew very well the reason for that was sitting at his side.

"Yep, you will," JJ informed him with a little smirk of her own. "I love to shop I'm afraid, although I have plenty of money in my own, but still I'm always looking for more investments, since I know what I have now isn't going to last for the rest of my vampire life, especially not with rising inflation."

"Yeah, I always keep my eye out for any investment that looks good," Dave agreed, "and that's even more important now that I'm going to become a vampire, as I won't be able to keep writing books forever, as eventually I'll get writer's block or run out of old cases to write about."

"You'll have many careers over your centuries as I certainly have," Hotch said, "although I admit that working for the FBI is one of the longest careers I've ever had," Hotch said.

They were all silent for a few minutes, as they enjoyed the food that Dave had a prepared, but finally Hotch said, "JJ, I hope you don't take offense to this but I think it's not a good idea for you to come in for that interview until after Dave is turned into a vampire. It's just that you would have just started and then you have to take time off to do the change and he be gone for several months and while I would understand why you did so I doubt that people like Strauss would. Rumors would likely follow you for sometime and I just want to avoid complications that could arise from you just starting a new job and then suddenly being gone for months."

"You do have a point," JJ considered, "and no, I don't take offense, because you're right, even though I hadn't thought of it quite like that. It's not like we can wait years for Dave to go through his change because as he pointed out to me recently he's getting older and there is already over 20 years separating us. We are likely going to get enough comments as it is about the age difference or at least get disapproving looks, as it'll be assumed that I'm just some kind of trophy wife."

"Well, it will help that Dave doesn't look nearly 50, I think it's the Italian blood," Penelope said, "but still there's quite an age gap between you that is unfortunately, obvious, but I would say no more than 10, maybe 15 years, as Dave really does look younger than his actual years."

"After Dave's a vampire and after he gets back from learning control then you can come in for an interview," Hotch said.

"Well, I had better see about taking that time off right away then, because as soon I am changed into a vampire the better," Dave who had been following the conversation closely said. "Most people probably won't even notice the difference in our ages, since women in particular tend to marry men that are much older, but some people will definitely disapprove, although they're unlikely to actually comment, since it is such a common occurrence. Besides, we have to consider the fact that I could be seriously injured on the job, since it is dangerous at times, so for that reason alone and not just because of the age difference I think it's better if I go through the transformation as soon as possible."

"Strauss is going to go ballistic you know," Hotch smirked.

"Like I care about that," Dave snorted. "I'll begin making arrangements," Dave promised JJ kissing her cheek. "I'm not even going to bother to go to Strauss for this, because we all know what she'll have to say."

"Surely she wouldn't deny you the time off when you met your mate, even if that mate is a vampire?" JJ protested.

"I'm afraid that Strauss can be a very vindictive woman and I can see her doing everything she can to break us up, so long as she can do so without ruining her career," Dave told JJ and both Penelope and Aaron nodded in agreement with that.

"I agree with Dave on that one," Hotch said. "At the very least she would make the attempt to deny Dave leave, even if it wasn't successful. She's had a major crush on Dave for at least the last five years and who knows it might have been longer than that, but that's when it became obvious, because that's when her marriage broke up. That crush has sense turned into an obsession, which hasn't been helped by the fact that Dave has basically ignored her very obvious feelings."

"If you know how many times she had cornered me in the parking garage or several other places asking me out for a nice dinner or to go to the theater or a movie... just because she hasn't done that anytime in the last few months doesn't mean she's not still obsessed with me. For all I know she might just be biding her time or it's possible that she has truly given up, but I'm not counting on it, as she is a very determined and strong-willed woman and stubborn to boot, as she never would have risen though the ranks like she did if she was not."

"Yes, I see what you mean," JJ said thoughtfully, biting her lower lip, which was a habit she had picked up in childhood before she had been changed into a vampire and she had just never bothered to break it.

For his part Dave thought it was incredibly sexy and couldn't wait to get his mate alone after their guests had left.

Aaron glanced at Penelope briefly and Penelope smiled back knowing exactly what her mate was thinking, as it was obvious where Dave's thoughts were going and that he couldn't wait to get rid of them, so that he could do what he wanted, not that either of them could blame Dave for that considering that he and JJ had just met such a short time ago and therefore the bond was still very new and likely incredibly strong. Hell, even they had trouble keeping their hands off each other and they'd been together for five years.

"I'll be guided by you in this cause as you know more about the situation at your workplace then I do and I know that you have Dave's best interest at heart," JJ told Hotch who nodded gratefully

"Correction I have both your best interest at heart," Hotch said. "No, I haven't known you as long as Dave, but that's only because you two just met. I would like us to be friends, even if I know it takes time for that sort of relationship to develop, I'll have to keep a certain distance at least at work, but I've thought of Dave as something like a brother for years anyway and I even thought about offering to turn him into a vampire at one point but then decided not to."

"You should have," Dave told Hotch the same answer he ad given before, "because I know that even if you had you would've let me make my own decision and not have forced the issue as you're to honorable for that. However, who knows if I would've turned it down at that time as I hadn't met JJ yet, but if I had accepted I would have been years younger, so that the age gap between me and Jennifer wouldn't be quite so bad."

"On the other hand, we had no way of knowing that you and JJ would meet, since none of us can see the future," Penelope said.

"It doesn't really matter that the age gap between us is so large, because I firmly believe that we wouldn't be mates if Dave wasn't the incarnation of Dauid Silvestri," JJ said. "As for what others think I don't really care so long as they keep their opinions to themselves. I know I said a few minutes ago that we could expect at least some comments about the age gap, but on the other hand, Dave's right that a much younger woman getting together with an older man isn't all that unusual. Personally, I don't really care what others think about our relationship, because I'm sure a lot of people will believe that I'm some kind of trophy wife or that Dave is trying to recover his youth by marrying someone so much younger than himself."

"That's definitely the right attitude to take," Hotch said approvingly. "I suspect that you'll get a few disapproving looks, but you can ignore those, as I doubt very many people will bother to comment, at least to your faces, since you could rip them apart easily."

"And about your comment about us being friends I would like that a lot," JJ said. "I suspect that we'll always be friends, just as you were telling Dave earlier before we actually met."

"You were eavesdropping," Penelope accused her playfully.

JJ shrugged unrepentant. "You can't really turn down a vampire's hearing and my ears automatically tune into the sound of Dave's voice."

"Yeah, I know the same thing happens to me all the time. It's not like I mean to listen in on Penny's private conversations, but sometimes it happens, unless I distract myself," Hotch agreed smiling at his mate.

"Yeah, the same thing happens to me as well," Penelope finally agreed with a grin. "Aaron and I don't have any secrets from each other, so I really don't have a need to listen to his private conversation so I really do try not to. Well, correction, except for a few things that are a female's territory, as Aaron doesn't really want to know about that kind of thing."  
"I don't think I need to know about hairstyles, makeup or clothes or anything else that involves making a female even more beautiful than she already is," Hotch chuckled goodnaturedly.

"No, that's definitely a woman's territory," Dave chuckled.

"You'll learn to tune out the sound of Dave's voice eventually," Hotch said, "because I can tune out Penelope's when I really want to."

"Of course, that goes both ways," Penelope said grinning at her mate, who smiled in return.

"It just takes practice," Hotch and Penelope added together, causing Dave and JJ to chuckle at how much like twins they sounded.

The four of them talked about more lighthearted subjects, as they finished their dinners now that the serious conversation was over and JJ insisted that she help with cleanup, even though Dave protested.

"I want to feel like I'm pulling my weight," JJ told Dave sternly. "I like to feel useful and this is an equal partnership."

"Alright," Dave finally agreed, "We'll split the chores."

"I'll be able to do a lot of the things that you aren't able to do on a regular basis, because you're gone so much," JJ said and Dave nodded.

"That's true," Dave said.

"I would listen to her if I were you," Penelope smirked.

"Oh, I will," Dave said and JJ nodded in agreement.

"We are still working on our dynamics after all, since we just met recently," JJ said by way of agreement. "The two you have been together for five years, but Dave and I haven't. It's going to take time so that we work smoothly together both in our personal and professional lives and we know that."

"You'll get there," Hotch said with a smile. "We'll see ourselves out, as it's getting late and Dave at least needs his sleep, even if that won't be true for much longer."

"I'll show you out, Aaron, Penny," Dave said immediately. "I'll see you at work day after tomorrow."

"Yes, we'll see you then," Hotch said with a smile. "Penelope and I are certainly looking forward to getting to know you better JJ."

"That goes for me as well," JJ told the pair sincerely. "I haven't met many vampires that are as nice as you are, since a lot of them can be so incredibly arrogant I can't stand them, no offence. Of course, I have met a few that I've gotten along reasonably well with, but none that I'm really close to, but hopefully, that's about to change."

"No offense taken, as both of us quite agree with you," Hotch told JJ with a smile. "I can be quite arrogant when the situation demands it or someone pisses me off, but really I prefer to be nice."

"And if you ask me that's the way everybody should be, although I know it doesn't work like that most of the time," Dave said, as he started to escort his two friends towards the front door.

"Well, think of it this way if everybody was nice and accommodating there'd be a lot lower crime rate and we'd likely be out of jobs," Hotch told him with twinkling eyes.

"There is that," Dave agreed with a laugh, "So I suppose it's just as well. Besides, if everybody was the same life would be incredibly boring."

"Yes, it would be," Penelope immediately agreed with that.

"I'll see you Monday," Dave said, as he opened the front door for his friends.

"See you Monday," Hotch echoed, as he and Penelope headed outside to their car.

"Well, now that we're alone, love, whatever shall we do?" JJ asked, with a saucy wink.

"Well, first we clean up the kitchen, and then after that I plan on taking you to bed and making love to you for hours before I get some sleep," Dave told her with the smirk of his own.

"Sounds like a plan," JJ agreed smiling, as she walked sexily towards the kitchen, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she went. Dave well knew that the display was for his benefit, to supposedly get him in the mood, not that he needed any help with that, as he was originally Italian after all—alright Italian American—and they were always in the mood for that particular activity, especially with JJ.

He had a feeling that he was going to clean up the kitchen faster than he ever had in his life, so that he could take his gorgeous mate upstairs and make love to her and that was just fine with him.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~

"Do you know that Penny's pregnant as well," Dave commented to JJ over a week after their dinner, as the two of them sat side-by-side on the couch, just enjoying being together.

In fact, JJ feet were on Dave's lap and he didn't mind a bit.

"Is she?" JJ asked in surprise.

"Yep, she's really showing now, as she doesn't show as soon as most women simply because of her body structure. She's probably about as far along as you are give or take a few days."

"Well, that's good because that means ours will have a friend to play with right off the bat," JJ said pleased.

"Also I've made arrangements to be gone for the next few months as once I explained the reason why to the director he more than understood why I was requesting at least a six month sabbatical, especially since I had Aaron to back me up. The team's going to be a little shorthanded, but it can't be helped and they understand that."

"I really want to meet your other three teammates," JJ said smiling.

"Oh, you will eventually, although it might not happen before I go through the transformation," Dave said. "They're very eager to meet you too. You should've seen Strauss's reaction when she heard why I had taken so much time off," Dave added with a wicked grin.

"So she caused quite a scene then?" JJ asked, smiling herself.

"Oh, yes, the way she stomped around and glared at anyone who even looked in her direction, it was clear she was quite furious. I'm actually surprised that she didn't wreck something," Dave admitted. "By the time she heard about all the time I was taking off it was too late to try to do anything about it, which is why I went to somebody above her in the first place. However, I didn't really expect her to lose her temper in public and I at least expected her to wait until she was behind closed doors."

"So does this mean she's still obsessed with you?" JJ asked, because she really didn't know as much about human nature as those that actually observed it for a living. She wouldn't say she wasn't observant, just that she had never really paid attention to learn that different humans repeated the same behaviors over and over with variations and she knew that's how the members of the BAU could profile criminals. The team could profile criminals, because the same types of criminals acted mostly the same way or at least there was always a pattern in everything a criminal did, even if was so minuscule it was nearly impossible to spot.

"Oh, yes, I would say she's still obsessed with at least dating me," Dave said. "Don't worry you'll pick up a lot about human behavior just from hanging around the team, even if you're not signing on as a profiler. Soon you'll be just is good at deciphering human behavior as I am."

"I wouldn't mind that," JJ said smiling. "I've picked up quite a bit about human behavior over the years, but I certainly haven't studied it in-depth like you and the other members of your team have."

"Yeah, you can pick up a lot just from observing people," Dave agreed, as he rubbed JJ's very pregnant belly unconsciously. "Still we're learning more all the time about human behavior and we actually interview serial killers to learn as much as we possibly can about their behavior and why they do what they do, because the more we learn the easier it is to catch other unsubs."

"So what do you want a boy or a girl?" JJ asked changing the subject.

"It doesn't matter to me," Dave promised, "because we'll have plenty of opportunities to have as many as we want. Really, I'm just so happy to have you in my life, that I don't care what we get just so long is he or she is healthy and since you said that vampires never have medical problems like mortals, particularly humans can what sex they are doesn't matter."

"I'm glad you think that way," JJ said pleased, "because I've met people in the past that wanted a son as a firstborn."

"Yeah, me too," Dave agreed. "I met one woman, a suspect on the case a couple of years ago that was pregnant at the time and she wanted a daughter because her father had been extremely abusive, but it turned out to be a son and the woman didn't want anything to do with him."

"I'm surprised a woman like that actually had sex with a man in the first place, because I know what abuse can do to some people depending on how severe it is," JJ said.

"Sometimes they go for a man with a weak personality type someone who won't overwhelm her and do as he's told," Dave shrugged. "Of course, sometimes they never want a man to come near them again, except perhaps for close family or they just want the friends. There are many different types of human behavior, because humans are all different and react in different ways to trauma or even in general. In this case, we learned that she had a boyfriend with a much weaker personality and she deliberately allowed him to get her pregnant, but didn't bother to inform him, as she was getting to the age where she wouldn't be able to have children and sometimes a human's biological imperative to have a family is so strong that it's very hard to resist."

"Yes, I know what you mean, as I wanted a family so bad back when I was human and I was fast approaching the age where it wouldn't be safe for me to get pregnant. I suspect that Dauid and I would have started a family right away if I hadn't been bitten by Seth. Of course nowadays it's safer to get pregnant past 30 because medical technology has improved so much and older women often come through childbirth just fine. Of course, sometimes there are other problems that have nothing to do with given but that kill the woman who is given birth and sometimes the baby to."

"Or sometimes just the child," Dave said with sadness in his voice, remembering James who had only lived a few hours.

"I promise you what happened to your son with Caroline won't happen to us," JJ soothed him. She didn't know the deep pain of losing a child and she was glad she did not, because even after all these years her mate still carried that pain around with him. Having children would never replace his older son who had died of a bad heart, but the pain would lessen after awhile she was sure and Dave wouldn't think about the loss of his son hardly at all, even if the pain would always be with him to some degree.

She would make sure he was so happy with her her he would hardly think about the son he had lost at all.

"Still, I'm looking forward to the birth and it won't be long now," Dave added with a grin, sounding much happier as the sadness had faded from his voice and his expression.

"No, not long," JJ agreed, as the two of them shared a sweet tender kiss. "And after you're turned into a vampire right after they are born, I'm willing to have another. In fact, technically we can have a least three more if we are isolated for six months so you can learn control."

"It might take longer than six months or at least that's what Aaron told me, as he's changed others into vampires before," Dave warned.

"I know, but you're very strong willed, so I suspect that it won't take you longer than that, but on the other hand, I could very well be wrong, since I have never changed anyone into a vampire it's kind of hard to know how long it will take for you to learn control."

"Are you sure you can do it without killing me? As I don't want to leave you for anything, since we just found each other," Dave said.

"I've already had a talk with my inner vampire and since the part of me that is a bloodsucking monster and the other part that is still human enough to feel emotions like love there's no way I'm going to drain your blood, as for one thing I want you around for centuries to come and I want our child to have a father. The vampire part of me knows very well that if I were to kill you that I would find a way to meet my own death, so no the demon part of me will not be draining all your blood just enough to turn you into a vampire."

"Well, good," Dave said relieved. "If you had been unsure you could do it I would've asked Aaron since he's done it before."

"That would've been option if I wasn't absolutely sure I could do it without killing you," JJ agreed, "and believe me, I would never let my pride get in the way of possibly causing you great harm or worse. I mean the transformation is painful enough, as I remember mine perfectly well. I'll never be able to forget it."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that part, as I've heard it's worse then being shot," Dave agreed shuddering, as he imagine the pain that was to come.

"If you were I would immediately take you to a shrink to have your head examined," JJ told him with an adorable little grin telling Dave she was joking.

"I don't need to see a shrink thank you very much," Dave told her with a smile of his own. "I suppose the whole team really needs to see one occasionally considering all we see in our jobs and the genuine evilness of humanity, but I'll be truly dead before I do so. If none of us could handle the nightmares we get from the job then we wouldn't do what we do."

"I doubt you'll have many nightmares once you're vampire," JJ said. "Yes, we do require sleep but not very much of it."

"Which just leaves more time for other activities," Dave grinned.

"My whatever do you mean?" JJ asked innocently batting her eyes at her mate.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," Dave told JJ not falling for the innocent act.

"Yes, I do, I was just teasing you," JJ promised, as the two of them cuddled together.

"If we do have more children after this, we would have to hire someone to look after them because you'll be starting a job pretty soon with the BAU."

"I was planning on hiring someone anyway and I was thinking that maybe Aaron and Penelope could recommend someone," JJ said.

"Probably, since they have a nanny for their own," Dave said. "I doubt that the nanny can handle more than 4 or 5 at a time, but luckily the oldest is ready for college with this coming year. Actually, according to Aaron she was ready last year but stuck around to help out with her siblings, but the oldest boy is old enough to help the nanny now."

"So then the oldest girl is what around five?"

"Well, a little less then that, but not much because Penny got pregnant right away."

"So around two months plus a few days, depending on when Penelope conceived, as it might've been right away or it might have taken awhile." JJ calculated.

"Well, you certainly conceived right away so it's possible that Penelope did to, as both of you were relatively young when you were changed, as neither of you were even thirty," Dave shrugged. "It doesn't really matter just that apparently you're both very fertile, which is why I'm glad that there is such a thing as those medallions that will prevent you from getting pregnant when you don't want to be, as I have no intention of stopping making love to you. In fact, there is nothing that I know of that will ever stop me from doing that, as you were in my dreams for years before we actually met."

"Good I'm glad to hear it," JJ said seriously, before she bust into giggles. "We won't get tired or anything after a long day, so we can make love all night while the human members of the team sleep."

"We'll have to keep it down when we are in a hotel somewhere, as hotel walls are notoriously thin, especially in the cheap places we are forced to stay, since the government in general are notoriously skinflints," Dave warned.

"Well, whoever reserves the rooms in advance can just ask them to try to find one that's away from the other members of the team if possible so that we can make love to our hearts content," JJ grinned mischievously. "The others might know what we are doing, but I'm sure they'll be grateful not to hear us, particularly Aaron with his vampire hearing."

"Probably," Dave laughed, as he kissed his mate on the side of her neck. "I just want you to know that I love you and it doesn't matter how long we've known each other I do and I swear to you I shall love you forever."

"Just like I love you," JJ told him softly kissing him gently. "I haven't been this happy ever since I found out that Dauid killed himself when he couldn't find me."

"What happened to you and to my incarnation was a tragedy that shouldn't have happened," Dave soothed her. "We are together now though and we'll never be apart and I promise you. Erin Strauss or anybody else is not going to get in the way of our love or break up our relationship. I swear to you that nothing is going to break us apart and we'll be together for centuries to come."

"I'm not usually a very violent person at all, but if anybody does try to take you from me, well, I'll tear them to pieces," JJ growled ferociously looking much more like a vampire then she normally did. "Normally, I'm the very forgiving type since I know that mortals and even vampires are very flawed, but that's one thing I won't forgive."

"You can't go tearing everybody apart that comes onto me," Dave told her gently, but knowing exactly how she felt, because even though he wasn't a vampire himself yet he knew what he would want to do if anybody tried to take Jennifer from him. "Don't worry if anything ever happens I'll deal with it, appropriately. It would have to be a rather unusual situation for me to tear someone apart for coming onto you. I'm not saying there aren't a lot of perverts in the world, but mostly people are just going to be annoying not dangerous and a lot of them will back off once they see that we are together."

"You're right, I suppose I overreacted," JJ admitted sheepishly. "I know that nothing's going to tear us apart, because we're stronger together than any mortal and when we place mating marks on each other once you are a vampire like myself other vampires will know better than to mess with either one of us. Mortals on the other hand..."

"It's alright, Hotch was telling me the other day that is going to be like that for awhile because our bond is still so very new. He's very protective of his mate for example and I know it's hard for them to keep their hands to themselves while they're working at least when they are in the office. He says that the intensity of the bond will die down eventually, but it's going to be a few years before it does and the same would be true for us. He also says that we'll have an easier time of it, because we'll be together nearly constantly once we're working at the same place, as we'll likely only be separated for a few hours at a time instead of for days like him and Penny."

"He's probably right," JJ agreed having calmed down considerably.

"I'm sure he is because he's much older than you or even Penelope is and he grew up in a vampire family while you did not and trust me that makes a difference," Dave said, holding his mate gently.

"Yes, he would have learned all about his species and what it means to be a vampire from his own parents, as well as the ins and outs of the vampire world before he was fully grown," JJ said, who hadn't considered that particular angle.

"So he likely knows what he's talking about," Dave gently teased her.

"I didn't mean to imply that he didn't," JJ protested with humor in her eyes. "I learned a lot about the vampire world from Seth, but not about some of the stuff we were just talking about because Seth never told me. Either he never knew or he didn't think it was important whichever one."

"I'm sure he would have told you if he had known about it," Dave suggested and JJ nodded reluctantly because she still had a will real grudge against the vampire that had turned her. Dave for one couldn't blame her for still holding onto her grudge against her mentor considering that the JJ and his previous incarnation would have gotten married and had a few children when they first met so long ago and likely even been reborn at least once. On the other hand, he was about to become immortal in a few days after the baby was born, so he and Jennifer would be together forever. Still, he would never forgive Seth all the agony that he had caused his mate and if he ever met him...Well, he wasn't sure what he would do, but he would at least have a few sharp words for Seth or at the very most he would tell him he had better never darken their doorway again if he didn't want to be put an end to permanently.

"I seriously hope I never encounter Seth, because I promise you that I'm rather angry at him just because he caused you so much pain and I've never even met the guy. For one thing he never should've allowed himself to get so hungry that he just attacked someone," Dave said.

"I agree with you," JJ said. "It's dangerous for one of our kind to get so hungry that they just attack someone, particularly in this day and age. The vampire council is very unforgiving of one of our kind for doing something like that. Believe me, if they find out, well, it won't be good and it's more than possible that somebody will report them. Even if nobody sees it one time if a vampire does it more than that, well, obviously they will get reported, even if it doesn't happen for decades. I suppose in a way I was lucky, as he didn't actually kill me, although he nearly did, but managed to stop in time. Since I lived though it, even if I was changed into a vampire well, the vampire council wouldn't consider that Seth had done anything wrong, as it wouldn't wouldn't matter that he wrecked my life."

"Yeah, I know that the vampire council only goes after those vampires that kill indiscriminately and a lot of people see it," Dave said.

"Or they do it in such a way that is easy to identify the fact that a vampire actually did the killing," JJ said Dave nodded.

"Yes, you're right a vampire can kill, as much as they want so long as they make it look like a mortal did it..." Dave said.

"Of course, eventually it's going be figured out that it's a vampire doing the killing and then the vampire council is going to have no choice but to deal with it, even if that vampire isn't draining a person's blood," JJ said. "I'm afraid that some vampires just enjoy killing for the sake of it and they don't necessarily need to feed at the time."

"Vampires are no different than mortals, especially humans," Dave told JJ. "In fact, you have to remember that a lot of vampires were once mortals and they weren't necessarily upstanding members of society when they were changed whether on accident or on purpose. For all we know some vampires that were changed were criminals of one type or another. One could've been a murderer for example and just because they were changed into vampires doesn't mean they're going to stop their criminal activities. In fact being a vampire would only make it worse, because they are natural predators. Not everybody is very discriminatory about who was changed into a vampire you know. Me for example if I ever do change someone, well, they're not going to be some type of criminal that's going to hurt society, whether that's women or children or old people. There are so many different types of crimes like robbing an old person of their life-saving by conning them out of it. I might never actually change anyone into a vampire, but you never know the decisions life is going to bring so I'm not saying it won't happen."

"Yes, I agree with you," JJ said nodding, "That's one of the reasons I never changed anyone into a vampire, as I never been sure if they were totally innocent or not. Of course, the other reason is that I haven't really been close enough to anybody, except for you to even suggest it, but I'm not saying that won't change."

"Well, you're still relatively young for a vampire that is and Aaron told me that he didn't change anyone for at least 300 years. It takes time to learn about the world around you and to be a good judge of character, because just like mortals you have to gain experience with human nature and also to get control of your vampire instincts so you don't kill that person. Many humans in particular never learn enough about human nature to not be taken advantage of by someone who is shrewd and dishonest at the very least," Dave said.

"Of course, learning something new happens every day by going out and interacting with other people, even if most people never realize that they are," JJ said.

"Absolutely and that's how we learn so much about human nature and that by simply observing from the background," Dave said pleased that JJ understood the point he was trying to make. He knew that JJ was an intelligent lady, but she still had a lot to learn, which was fine really, as sometimes people just needed something pointed out to them like for example it was hard to realize that somebody you were close to loved you in a romantic way. Dave suspected that if it wasn't for the mating bond between Aaron and Penelope, Aaron at least would never have admitted his feelings for the technical analyst, as he would have considered it inappropriate to get involved with a subordinate or at the very least they would have danced around each other for years. Luckily, neither one of them had been human or even mortal, so when they met they had known about their bond immediately and consummated it soon after.

As for him he suspected that he might never have acknowledged his feelings for Jennifer if she hadn't been starring in his better dreams for decades or at least her face had and then JJ would have had forced the issue, which he knew he wouldn't have appreciated.

"Sometimes we don't realize that we're learning something or at least picking up information subconsciously, because it's such a subtle type of lesson. For instance we pick up things subconsciously like if we look at an ad in a magazine we recognize whatever the item is at least vaguely the next time we see it. We are more likely to recognize it if it's packaged in a bright bold colors along with the lettering and the picture. Everyone has more pieces of trivia stored in their head then they realize just from watching TV or reading something. Most of the time that trivia isn't useful, except when you have a job like mine. Reid for instance has more pieces of trivia or other useless information stored in his brain than anybody I've ever seen and he's often the one that comes up with the most critical piece of evidence that helps crack a case wide open."

"I can't wait to meet him," JJ said, "I have a feeling we'll be good friends."

"Probably," Dave admitted. "I suspect you'll get along right away, although I should warn you that he doesn't make friends very easily and really the team are the only true friends he has."

"That's really sad, but some people are like that," JJ said. "When I was still human I had a lot of different girlfriends, but ever since I was turned into a vampire it's different."

"I can certainly understand that," Dave said. "It would be hard getting close to people only to know that they would dying a few decades while you stayed the same."

"I have had a few, so I haven't been totally friendless, still, it's pretty hard to know they will die in a few decades while I stay the same. Still, I meant what I said earlier about it being easier to make friends now, because I'll have you there instead of being alone like I was every other time."

"I'll always be at your side," Dave promised JJ tenderly.

"I know and I'm grateful," JJ told him, as the two kissed very gently and passionately.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"She's beautiful," Dave said as he held his newborn daughter in his arms.

JJ had gone into labor quite suddenly about 15 hours ago and Dave had had the foresight to take a couple of days off since JJ had gotten pregnant the first night they had bonded. A vampire pregnancy was always exactly 2 months, so you could always tell within a day or two when a female was due.

"Yes, she is," JJ said tiredly, smiling nonetheless.

There had been no need for a doctor's visit, as it was only a single baby and not twins or other multiples. Dave had been there from the instant she'd gone into labor, so that he could help her as much as he could, even though really what he knew about woman giving birth could fill a thimble. Really all he had to do was hold JJ's hand and encourage her to push and also check frequently to see how far she had dilated. Finally she had reached the required 10 cm and once she had Dave had ordered her to start to push. It had taken 15 hours, but finally they had their daughter. From what little Dave knew about the birthing process he knew that first babies were often late and the labor also often took longer, but luckily, that didn't apply to vampires.

"I'll go heat you up some blood," Dave said, as he gently put his newborn daughter down in the bassinet that had been set up for her, kissing her tiny forehead after he did so.

"You better bring up a couple of pitcherfuls, because not only will I need it so will she," JJ said. "Whatever we don't use we can always put back in the fridge until it is needed again."

"I'll be right back," Dave promised, as he headed downstairs to do as ordered.

JJ just gazed at her beautiful daughter who was laying in her bassinet tiredly, until she heard Dave returning his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Here you go, beautiful," Dave said, as he poured her a mug of blood, after he had set the tray on the nightstand which held two pitchers, a bottle and a mug.

"Thank you," JJ said politely taking it from him and gulping it down.

"You're more than welcome," Dave told her. "More, my lovely?"

"Yes, please," JJ said remembering her manners already starting to feel the artificial blood race through her system renewing energy and also repairing whatever damage had been done by her giving birth.

Dave obliged to poured her another mugful and handed it to her where she gulped that down as well.

"Ah! That really hits the spot," JJ said feeling much better.

"Another?" Dave asked.

"I think one more should do it," JJ said, "as I'm already feeling much better."

Dave poured her another mug of blood and watched as she sipped this one more delicately.

"Now you had better feed our daughter while I finish this," JJ suggested, "or she's going to start screaming."

Dave chuckled knowing that JJ was right and so he picked up his gorgeous daughter and picked up the bottle that he had put on the nightstand.

"So what are we going to name her?" Dave asked, as his daughter had snapped her mouth onto the nipple of the bottle and started sucking like a milking machine.

"I was thinking Alice as it was my mother's name," JJ said.

"Alice is just lovely," Dave agreed. "I was thinking Cecelia for the middle name as that was my mother's name.

"Alice Cecilia Rossi," JJ said testing it out. "Yes, I like it, even if it's a very old-fashioned kind name, though Alice is still quite common today."

"Then that is what it shall be," Dave proclaimed. "I'll make sure her birth is registered with the appropriate authorities. Thank you, for my lovely daughter," Dave added kissing his mate tenderly on the lips.

"You're quite welcome," JJ said returning the kiss. "Now I know you're exhausted and need to sleep since you handled the birth of our daughter all by yourself, so why don't you get undressed and come to bed. I'll look after Alice while you slumber. Once you're a vampire like myself you won't be much sleep, but for now you do."

"You're right, I am exhausted," Dave said getting undressed without arguing. "We need to change the sheets right quick, as these are filthy."

"I'll do that if you want to go get a quick shower," JJ said. "I'm feeling much better and I can have the sheets changed in seconds before I join you."

"That's a very good idea, as I'll sleep better if I'm not feeling all dirty or sleeping on filthy sheets," Dave agreed, as he headed for the shower, after removing his clothes.

JJ watched him go looking at his form appreciatively as he was totally naked. David Rossi had a form that any woman would drool over and he was all hers for eternity.

JJ quickly got clean sheets from the linen closet and changed the bedding before heading for the shower to join her mate, as she knew her daughter would be just fine for a few minutes by herself. Vampire children, even infants had very few needs compared to mortal ones and her daughter would only require blood in a couple of hours and would be well behaved until then.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~

A few days later

"I'll see you after work and we'll drive up to my cabin together," Dave promised. This was officially Dave's last day for awhile until his time as a newborn vampire was over.

Dave kissed JJ tenderly, then kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"I'm only working half a day today, so I should be home about one," Dave told JJ.

"I'll be waiting," JJ promised. "I'll make sure we're all packed for the duration. I'm really looking forward to having you just like I am."

"I know, so am I," Dave promised, smiling. "I'm not saying I'm looking forward to the pain involved, because that would be crazy, but I'm certainly looking forward to spending eternity at your side."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to hearing you scream in pain either, but then who would look forward to someone they loved screaming in agony?" JJ agreed with the grimace. "However, we both know it's necessary. Seeing and hearing you in so much pain will be very hard for me because I love you, but we'll get through it."

"Yes, we'll get through it and once it's over with, it's very unlikely that I'll ever be in that much pain again," Dave agreed. "I know vampires can be hurt, but it's extremely hard to do so."

"I'll see you when you get here," JJ promised. "And maybe we can think about having another, after you finish your transformation."

"That would be terrific," Dave said face lighting up. "As easy as you got pregnant this time I wouldn't think it would be difficult to get you pregnant a second time, even if I will be a full vampire instead of fully human like I was when we had Alice."

"Yes, it should be because we're mates for one thing," JJ reminded Dave, "and since mates are so closely linked to each other, just as soulmates are whoever controls such things wants us to reproduce or at least that's what Penny told me, as it wasn't something I knew. If it wasn't for that medallion that Penelope mentioned and that I attained for myself, I would likely be constantly staying pregnant, which is something that neither one of us is going to want."

"No, as much as I love children there are going to be times when neither one of us want any," Dave agreed. "Anyway, I'll see you after work as I really need to go I'll be late and all I need to do is give Strauss an excuse."

"She couldn't prevent you from taking the time off can she?" JJ asked worriedly.

"No, as I went above her head as you know, because I know what her probable reaction would be, if I asked for at least six months off," Dave said. "I already told you that she was steaming mad, not only because I went above her head to the director, but because I'm about to be turned into a vampire, because I met my mate who is one. I was at the time hoping to keep it from her a little longer, but I suppose there was no way to accomplish that, as she would have noticed that I wasn't coming into work, eventually, probably after only a few days. I've caught her looking for me more than once whenever she's out on the floor or staring at me, although I always pretend that I haven't noticed. I'm surprised her behavior hasn't been reported because something would have been done about it if it had been."

"Well, there's really nothing she can do," JJ said, as she put her daughter in her cradle that had been set up in the den, before walking into Dave's arms.

"No, there's really not," Dave agreed, holding JJ close and nuzzling his lips into the side of her neck.

"I'll see you after work," JJ said with difficulty for at the moment Dave was distracting her in a very pleasant way. "Now you better get going before you are late. As you said all Strauss needs is an excuse to write you up."

"Yeah, I've got to get going," Dave said, as he reluctantly released JJ. He placed one more tender, heat scorching kiss on the lips before heading for the garage where his car was parked.

"Have a good day and be careful of Strauss," JJ warned him. "Remember there's nothing like a woman scorned."

"I don't think she'll go that far as she'll lose her job if she does and might even be arrested," said Dave.

"You never know and you should know this considering that you study human nature for living," JJ scolded him lightly. "You are not naïve and just because you don't believe Strauss will try anything does not mean that she will not."

"You're right, I'll be careful," Dave promised taking the scolding with good grace, mostly because he knew that JJ was correct. Human nature was wide and varied and sometimes you could never tell when somebody was going to do. Really the BAU was learning more about human nature and behavior all the time and had been ever since the unit had been formed. He suspected that even 15 to 20 years from now they would still be learning things about human behavior, mostly because humans were always coming up with new ways to kill or at least hurt each other.

Dave started the car and backed out of the garage waving at JJ who was standing in the front door, watching his departure.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~

1:25 p.m.

"What happened?" JJ demanded, as she watched the love of her life withering on the ground in enormous pain, as he was transforming into a vampire.

Considering the circumstances Hotch let JJ's tone of voice go as he well understood where she was coming from.

"It was Strauss," Hotch explained his expression tightly controlled, gesturing over at the crumpled form of his former boss. "Dave was leaving for the day, and the rest of us were just leaving for lunch. None of us had any idea that she was down here waiting on that very thing happening as she knew it was a normal event for all of us to go to lunch around this time when we were just sitting in the office doing paperwork. Even Penny and I go just so we can spend time with each other and the rest of the team, even if we don't necessarily have to eat. Strauss just came out of nowhere and shot Dave in the chest several times, not seeming to care that the rest of us were right there. She looked completely insane, not the normal put together woman I know and kept muttering to herself that if she couldn't have him no one could and I doubt that anybody would've heard her if they weren't two vampires on the team. I really had no choice but to change him, as it's unlikely he would've survived an operation or even the trip to the hospital and he agreed to it as he was awake enough for that, though in incredible pain. Dave really wanted you to be the one to change him, but considering the circumstances..."

"Yes, I understand," JJ said calming down, "and I'm very grateful that you were close enough to save his life. If I had lost him a second time..."

"Yes, I understand," Hotch said when JJ stopped in the middle of the sentence and he truly did understand where JJ was coming from. "You know I thought about asking if he wanted to be turned into a vampire a few years ago since we were so close and you know I decided to not say anything, but I'm glad I was here to save his life."

"I'll be grateful forever that you were here," JJ said. "When can I take him out here? It's not a good idea for him to remain here while he's turned into a vampire."

"No, he can't stay here," Hotch agreed. "I'll need to make arrangements, but then you can take him up to his cabin. I can give you directions."

"So what happens to Strauss?" JJ asked, as she looked with disgust and distaste over at the still unconscious woman. "Is she dead?"

"No," Hotch said looking over at Strauss with disdain in his expression not really caring that Strauss was slumped against one of the stone pillars that made up the garage and supported the roof with a trickle of blood running down the side of her face. "She's only unconscious, as Morgan tackled her since he was the closest and I admit the rest of were to stunned by her actions, even me, as I never expected it. She hit her head on the concrete, which is why she's unconscious. She'll be going to prison for a long time, as not only did everyone see her come out of nowhere there's cameras in every section of the building including the garage. Strauss would've known that and yet she still shot Dave."

"She was obsessed Hotch," Reid said coming to stand beside the vampire. "People who are obsessed do stupid things every day and even though Rossi never paid Strauss any attention that doesn't mean that she wasn't obsessed. People who are obsessed a lot of times it ends in a double murder."

"That's possible," Hotch agreed. "Strauss might've intended to kill herself, but Morgan tackled her before she could if that was her intent. I never believed that Strauss could go so far, as she's not the type usually to get obsessed or to attack the object that is the center of that obsession, but I should have realized that just because she wasn't normally the type didn't mean that it couldn't happen."

"Really anyone can get obsessed, but you're right Strauss isn't normally the type," Reid said.

"It doesn't really matter," JJ growled. "Normally, I'm the nonviolent type vampire or not, but I want to rip her limb from limb and I have every right to."

"I don't blame you and the slightest for that, as I want to do the same myself, but let the courts deal with it," Hotch suggested gently. "She will never be getting out of prison because she did try to kill not only one of her subordinates but a member of the FBI and we all know that he would likely have died within a couple of hours if I hadn't started the process to turn him into a vampire. Dave can describe the attempts that she made to get him to date her and members of the team can also just describe the several attempts that they witnessed. She won't be a problem anymore and will only be leaving prison when she's dead."

"I agree with Hotch," Reid said. "For a FBI agent to kill one of their own or even attempt to kill, especially their boss..." Here Reid paused. "Not that makes what she did okay, but it's worse because Strauss tried to kill an agent of the FBI, which is a law enforcement organization that is part of the federal government. She would have been aware that if she was captured instead of killed that she would spend the next few decades in prison at the very least and that's only if the two vampires on the team didn't rip her limb from limb for injuring one of them. Something either Hotch or Garcia could have done easily. Garcia is usually the nonviolent type just like you are I know, but she's also very pregnant, which tends to put a person's emotions out-of-kilter and make them stronger and that includes vampires. The fact that both Hotch and Garcia were friends with the victim and therefore felt genuine affection for him and considered him a friend at least would have made those emotions all the stronger," Reid said looking at JJ. "Strauss isn't a civilian that doesn't know how the government operates, the rules, the regulations, the laws, as she was our boss after all and she worked her way up to the position she holds now and she couldn't've done that if she wasn't aware of how the system works."

"Alright then, I won't kill the bitch like I really want to, as I'm sure that's what Dave would want," JJ said looking pained, as every instinct she possessed was screaming at her to get rid of the person that had hurt her mate. Not just hurt nearly killed, had nearly succeeded and if not for Hotch's quick actions Dave would likely be dead.

"I know how painful that decision must be," Hotch told her, as he to looked somewhat pained. No, David Rossi wasn't his mate, but he was as close as a brother, so it hurt him not to deal permanently with Erin Strauss. If only Strauss had let her obsession go Dave never would have been shot, but then that's why they were called obsessions in the first place, because they weren't very easy to stop obsessing about.

JJ and Hotch shared a look and knew that their thoughts were running along similar paths. They wanted to kill Strauss for what she had done and the fact that she was heartily disliked by Hotch at least didn't help the situation.

Suddenly Strauss groaned and the two vampires in the garage were immediately standing over her when she opened her eyes.

"What's the meaning of this..." Strauss began and tried to sit up her memory foggy.

"Don't think you're going anywhere," Hotch told her his expression deadly serious, but there was a certain grim satisfaction in his eyes. "You're going to be in prison for a very long time for what you did to Dave. You have yanked a tiger by the tail and you're lucky that JJ has enough control not to rip you apart and her feelings are probably at least 15 or 20 times more intense than mine because she and Dave are mates. You definitely don't want to know what I'd like to do to you, as I know of ways to torture someone and keep them alive for months or even years. You would go insane after a little of what I could do to you I promise you. I know very well that the human body can only handle so much pain before that happens, well either that or they expire from it. Be grateful that you're only going to prison for the next 2 to 3 decades because you might have an easier time of it, even if I doubt very much that you'll survive your stint. You nearly killed someone I'm very close to and for that alone I could torture you for the next decade until I finally let you die, so be glad that JJ has that right, since Dave is her mate and that she's controlling herself with difficulty. Normally she's a gentle soul but what you did has put that normal gentleness and understanding into the background," Hotch told her very quietly, so that he couldn't possibly be overheard by anyone else. If Strauss happened to repeat what he had said it was unlikely that anybody would believe her, as they would believe that she was just trying to lay the blame on him to get out of the punishment she richly she deserved.

Suddenly the fog lifted from Strauss's brain and she remembered what had happened. She remembered coming down here to the garage around the usual time that the team went to lunch, so long as it was just a paperwork day. She remembered waiting for all of them to get off the elevator and man appearing like someone under a spell and while muttering under her breath shot David Rossi in the chest about four times, the same man that had refused her every single attempt when she had asked him for a date. Erin admitted that she had been obsessed with David Rossi for years and had been determined to get him into her bed after her marriage broke up, but he had turned down every single one of those attempts, always being polite about it.

Then the man she was obsessed with had met his soulmate and Strauss knew that her chances of ever getting him into her bed were lost, which had enraged her beyond anything so that she hadn't been thinking clearly. That his mate was a vampire, a species she hated with a passion made her decide that her life was over and that God or fate hated her for some unknown reason. She had then decided that she might as well take Rossi with her, so that his vampire mate couldn't have him either and that way she would have her revenge. She hadn't cared at the time that she was going to die as well. She had wanted to at least sleep with David Rossi as he made her hormones go wild, from the first time she had laid eyes on him, even though she was married at the time and despite her age.

Rossi had ignored all her attempts and politely turned her down every time, though it was clear he was rather annoyed at her continued persistence. She had finally given up, for awhile anyway, knowing that the only reason Rossi hadn't reported her was because he only found her a minor annoyance and he wasn't a tattletale. He was someone that liked to handle his own problems.

Strauss looked around the garage and saw a long haired blonde with blue eyes kneeling at David Rossi's side and since Strauss knew she wasn't part of the the team she instinctively understood that this was his mate who had likely been called by Hotchner or one of the team when Rossi had been shot.

The blonde haired vampire seemed to instinctively know that she was being studied and shot her a look so full of hate and loathing that it caused Strauss to automatically recoil, as much as she could considering that her hands were were cuffed behind her back and how her head was throbbing from where she had hit it on the concrete of the garage floor.

"I really need to take Dave out of here," JJ told Hotch quietly. "I thank you for saving his life and for sending Penny to watch our daughter, but that we really need to go ahead with our plans as he won't be changing into a vampire forever. Besides, I need to get out here before I lose control and kill her like she deserves. My instincts are screaming at me to snap her neck for what she did to Dave, so I need to get out of here before I can't control them anymore," JJ added glaring at Strauss with hate filled eyes.

"I understand," Hotch said and indeed he did understand that JJ was having a hard time restraining herself from just killing Strauss from where she was sitting on the concrete floor with her hands cuffed behind her back. "You go ahead, I'll explain to all the appropriate parties exactly what happened to one of their agents and the cameras that are here in the garage will only help with that."

"You and Penny are welcome to visit in a couple weeks," JJ told Hotch who nodded. "I'm sure Dave will be happy to see you."

"We'll make sure we call before we come out," Hotch promised. "We have both your numbers."

JJ nodded sharply and picked Dave up tenderly, being as gentle as possible considering she knew he was in incredible pain, not only from the bullets holes, but from the venom that was now racing through his bloodstream.

JJ had absolutely no trouble carrying Dave who was 6 foot and nearly 185 pounds, even if it was a little awkward considering that she was much smaller and couldn't have weighed more then 130 pounds soaking weight.

"Alright, let's get to work," Hotch ordered, once JJ had disappeared with Dave.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~

JJ watched rocking Alice in her arms as Dave screamed in agony as Aaron's venom raced through his system and absolutely hated to see him screaming in pain, but the pain would have been necessary anyway, as she was going to turn her into a vampire herself. However, she knew very well that it wouldn't have been quite so bad if not for the bullet holes in his chest near his heart.

JJ tried not shudder as she imagined the possibility of those bullets ending up in Dave's heart instead of just missing. If they had hit him in the heart depending on where they'd landed Dave could be dead. She didn't normally feel violence towards anyone, unlike she knew most vampires did, but she had wanted so badly to rip Strauss limb from limb before snapping her neck and had barely stopped herself from doing so. Aaron had been right though killing her would have been to fast and from what she knew her spending the rest of her life in prison would be far worse for her since she was a federal agent, even if she was just a bureaucrat. Those in prison that had been put there by different FBI agent would make her life very difficult at best and hell at worst. Of course if you asked her it was what Strauss deserved.

"There, there now Alice your father will be just fine, sweetie," JJ soothed, as much for her daughter as for herself. "Luckily, Uncle Aaron was there to save your daddy's life. He'll be back with us shortly."

Alice seemed to look at her mother with much more intelligence in her eyes then a human infant, but then that was normal JJ knew. Alice would soon be walking and talking and she didn't want her daughter to remember her father being hurt and screaming from pain, but luckily, she was only days old so she likely wouldn't remember about her father's injury. Which in her opinion was just as well.

"How about some blood sweetie?" JJ asked her daughter rhetorically, knowing that Alice was going to be thirsty soon, but then so was she. Luckily, she and Dave had been prepared for this and there had been plenty of blood in stock at Dave's home, so it had all been brought along and she was going to request that Aaron and Penelope bring more whenever they came, since there were going to be three vampires in the house, one of whom would be a newborn.

JJ left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen knowing that her daughter would soon be thirsty, even though it pained her to leave Dave's side at least she could still hear him. There was nowhere in the cabin that she couldn't hear Dave screaming as vampires hearing was probably at least 50 times better than a humans.

JJ was grateful that one of the team had at least dug the bullets out of Dave's chest, because she wouldn't have known what to do and they had probably done so after Aaron had already bitten him, so that they wouldn't be lodged in his chest forever, as the skin would have healed over them. If that had happened JJ wasn't sure what the effect would have been, since she had never encountered a vampire, something similar had happened to.

JJ warmed up a bottle of blood for her daughter, fed her and then fixed herself a big mugful, which she drank as she sat beside Dave's bed, as soon as she put her daughter in her crib.

Dave would be waking up any time now, since the transformation usually only took two days and it had been over that now, JJ knew. JJ suspected that Dave's injuries beforehand were what was making the transformation take longer, as that was the logical explanation, as Aaron's venom had to heal the wounds.

JJ tried not to think of Strauss, because she still wanted to strangle the woman with her bare hands, snap her neck and considering she was a vampire she could easily do so if she so desired. No, what she really wanted to do was to torture the woman and do to her exactly what she had done to Dave, except she would make her pain last as long as possible before finally putting her out of her misery. Normally these feelings were not like her, but she was still a vampire and vampires were very protective of their mates. The fact, that Dave had been mortal at the time he was shot just made her feelings all the stronger, because mortals could be injured much more easily then one of her race. If he had been a vampire already been those bullet wouldn't have done him any damage.

No, it was better if she suffered for as long as possible and she would live out the rest of her life in prison, JJ decided.

Dave's whimpers and screams cut off suddenly and JJ looked up immediately, listening intently to the sound of her mate's heart which was slowing down, finally stopping just seconds later.

JJ rushed into the master bedroom where her mate was and knew that the transformation process was finally complete.

"Dave?" JJ questioned softly knowing that there was no need to raise her voice

Dave's eyes blinked open at the sound of a female voice and he immediately zeroed in on her. He struggled to remember who she was, but then her name came to him suddenly.

"Jennifer?" Dave asked.

"Yes, yes it's me," JJ said.

"What happened?" Dave asked next.

"You don't remember?" JJ asked and Dave shook his head.

"My memories are foggy at the moment," Dave told her.

JJ nodded at that because it was not uncommon for a vampire to have rather foggy memories at first.

JJ then told him all that it happened and how she had gotten a call from Penny and told he had been shot, how Penny had offered to watch their daughter once they got there so that she could be with Dave. She told her mate about how she had wanted to kill Strauss with her bare hands, literally snap her neck when she learned that the woman was responsible for him nearly dying. "Aaron had no choice, but to start the transformation because he said that your injuries were bad enough that you likely never would have made it to the hospital and even if you had survived the trip there was little chance that you would make it through surgery. If by some miracle you had you would've been months in recovering. No, turning you into a vampire was not only the simple solution it probably saved your life and I'll be grateful to Aaron forever for that."

"So will I," Dave said, as he sat up and took Jennifer into his arms. "I sincerely hope that Strauss goes to prison for the rest of her miserable life. I never believed that she would go so far as to shoot me especially with witnesses, as I always believed that her career was too important to her to do something so stupid. I was wrong and you were right I should've been more careful."

"I don't blame you for this because is no way you could have predicted her actions," JJ said, as she kissed him tenderly. "I've had plenty of time to do research of obsessions while you were working and if there's one thing I've learned is that such people can be unpredictable. You didn't believe her obsession was serious, as she hadn't tried anything physical other than annoying you by her constant asking for a date."

"I thought she had given up," Dave sighed. "Gone for another target, but I didn't take into account that obsessions like that just don't disappear, not without major help from a psychologist anyway. Those who are obsessed have been known to kill their obsession before and then themselves, kind of a murder/suicide."

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you survived," JJ said. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died, as I already lost you once."

"Well, now I'm in invulnerable to damn near anything," Dave said and JJ smiled a little at that.

"I'll certainly worry about you a lot less," JJ admitted smiling more broadly.

"I don't blame you there," Dave said, "as what the team does is dangerous and we're all well aware of it."

"We better get you some blood," JJ said very reluctant to leave Dave's arms.

"Yeah, we should, because now that you mention I'm very thirsty," Dave said.

"You should be, as it took you nearly 3 days to turn into a vampire because of your injuries," JJ said. "Normally it only takes two. There's plenty in the kitchen as I collected all the blood from our place and brought it with us, so that we would be prepared. Also I can ask Aaron and Penny to bring more as they're going to visit us.

"I won't be a danger to them, because they're vampires themselves while to the rest of the team I would be," Dave approved.

The two of them walked downstairs to the kitchen and JJ fixed Dave some blood as he would only destroy the pitcher.

"Remember to be careful with that mug as you can quash it and destroy it easily, as it's only ceramic after all," JJ warned him.

"Maybe you better hold it to my lips then, because I know you're right I'm going to be extra strong until I learn to control it," Dave said.

"That's not a bad idea," JJ agreed and did just that.

Dave drank several mugs of blood in this way and soon he'd had enough for the moment.

"I'm full," Dave told JJ finally and she nodded.

"Okay, I'm just going to put the rest of this up then, not that there's much left," JJ said, as she put the more than half empty pitcher back in the fridge.

"I really want to go see Alice, spend a little time with her, even though I know she's too young to do much," Dave said.

"Then we shall, but you're not going to be able hold her because of your a enormous strength right now," JJ warned him.

"No, I certainly wouldn't want to hurt her," Dave agreed looking a little pained, as he really wanted to hold his daughter. "After I go see Alice, you and I are going to make love and perhaps, create a brother or sister for our little girl."

"Definitely," JJ said enthusiastically. "We'd already discussed having another if you remember."

"I do now that I'm not thirsty anymore," Dave said. "That blood did a lot to clear my mind, my memories."

"That's normal," JJ said. "Every vampire always wakes up with their mind clouded, well, if they were created anyway and not born."

"It's got to be the pain from the transformation that causes that cloudiness," Dave said. "It's the only explanation that makes sense."

"It is," JJ agreed, "or at least that's what Seth told me. Besides, the same thing happened to me when I first woke up as a vampire and back then there was no artificial blood."

"I still think Seth is lucky that you didn't kill him," Dave snorted. "You were a newborn after all and a lot of them tend to be irrational. I wonder why I don't feel that way?"

"Because you weren't turned into a vampire by accident, because you agreed to go through the transformation willingly and because we have a bond that is incredibly strong since we are mates. All these things factor in why you're much more rational than your average newborn," JJ explained, "and all that does make a difference."

"Well, that's something I didn't know," Dave said filing information away. "I know a lot about vampires due to Aaron and you, but not that."

"I'm sure you'll be picking up stuff about time for sometime to come," JJ said smiling.

The two of them walked out of the kitchen and JJ led the way upstairs to where Alice was laying in her crib.

"Hey sweetie, daddy's here," Dave told Alice yearning to pick up his daughter, but he didn't dare.

"I know you want to pick her up, I know that urge very well, but..." JJ said.

"I can't, because I wouldn't want to hurt her on accident," Dave said. "While I understand that it's going to be hard."

"I know, but I'll try my best to distract you," JJ said. "We'll need to spend plenty of time with Alice as well and I made sure to bring a lot of her toys to keep her entertained."

"Well, I can't really do more than watch, because if I touch anything I'll probably just destroy it," Dave frowned.

"Well, if you do we'll simply replace it," JJ said. "We can have Penny do the shopping for us, since neither one of us can leave here. Penny and Aaron can even take Alice for some time with their own children."

"That's probably a good idea," Dave decided. "It might be better if their nanny looks after her at least until I get control of my strength in a month or two. She can visit when Penny and Aaron do so that we can see her at least."

"Yes, that might be better than having her with us all the time," JJ said. "I hate to ask them, but I know they'll agree to it, even if I really don't want to be separated from her it makes sense."

"Yeah, I don't like it either, but it'd just more practical," Dave sighed. "Aaron and Penny will bring her by to visit as often as they can, on the weekends at least, so long as they aren't already on a case."

"We'll ask them when they come to visit us sometime, probably on the weekend," JJ said.

"We really should've planned this better, but it's not like I expected to be shot either," Dave said.

"No one, expects to be shot," JJ said. "Strauss had better hope that she never gets out of prison, because if I find out she ever does she's going to be dead and normally I'm not the violent type at all as you know."

"Well, I won't say she doesn't deserve it, but I don't think she'll ever be getting out of prison and she's already in her 50s, just a few years older than I am. I always got the impression that her career was more important than anything else, which is why I never expected her to do something so stupid. I mean her marriage broke up, because her husband felt like she didn't pay him enough attention for at least that's what I heard. I believe it broke up because she couldn't let work go when she was home, even though she was just a bureaucrat. I used to be the same way when Caroline and I were married and I know I didn't pay enough attention to my marriage, so I recognized the signs."

"It doesn't matter anymore," JJ said, as she cuddled into Dave's arms and Dave made sure to be extra gentle with her. "I'm glad actually that you weren't entangled in a marriage, because the divorce would've been messy and painful for both you and Caroline."

"And inevitable," Dave added. "But I'm glad I wasn't still married when I met you too, because I would've hurt Caroline a lot more, then I did when we originally divorced."

The two of them just stood there and JJ picked up her daughter kissing her forehead tenderly. "I better get this little one fed before we start on a little brother or sister for her. It's about that time anyway, as we would just get started when she'd be crying."

"Yeah, we need to take care of her first," Dave said, smiling.

"It won't take long," JJ said.

JJ took her daughter down to the kitchen with Dave following, just because he wanted to spend every spare minute with his family.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"We'll be happy to take Alice," Penelope told Dave and JJ. "You did name Aaron and I the godparents after all."

It was a week later and the Hotchners had come to visit as it was Saturday.

"We'll make sure she's looked after while you're otherwise occupied," Hotch promised solemnly.

"We have no doubt about that at all," Dave told Aaron and Penelope. "We just don't want to be separated from her, but this really is the best solution. We can't give her the attention she deserves with me trying to get a handle on being a vampire now and JJ helping me."

"We're going to miss so many of her first moments, her first step for instance or her first word," JJ said, looking rather upset at that.

"Yes, I know when know and I'm sorry about that," Hotch said, "but on the other hand, this is a rather unusual situation."

"Perhaps, we shouldn't've had a child before I turned Dave into a vampire but hindsight is a funny thing," JJ said.

"To be fair though, we didn't know about those medallions until after you were already pregnant," Dave reminded JJ gently. "Perhaps, if we had known that such a thing existed, things would have been different, but we didn't."

"You likely wouldn't have been there for most of their first moments anyway, because of your work, since you want to join Dave at the BAU," Hotch reminded JJ.

"You have a point," JJ admitted. "Still, I like to be there for my children, as much as I can."

"Believe me, I agree with that," Penelope said. "Aaron is the same way, because he's gone all the time and believe me, he regrets that, but on the other hand, we all have jobs that we actually enjoy doing, which is pretty rare for a vampire as old as he is when you think about it."

"Yes, that's true, so many people work for a living that don't actually enjoy what they do," Dave immediately agreed. "Aaron and I are lucky that we actually have jobs that we enjoy, even if they require a lot of overtime."

"I have no need to work for monetary reasons and neither do you, so that means that we could quit at anytime if we started to not like the jobs we were doing," Hotch pointed out.

"Yes, I could retire at any point if I wanted to, but I actually enjoy what I do and the fact that I get to see Aaron several times the day is a bonus," Penelope agreed. "Well, the days he's just doing paperwork instead of being in some other city to help them out with some criminal anyway. Still, we're together a lot more then we would be if I just stayed at home with the children and that is invaluable to me as time with the man I love is precious."

"Something I definitely appreciate," Hotch smiled, kissing Penelope's cheek.

"It's going to be hard being separated from any children we have while we're working, but we're at least going to try it, as I wouldn't want Dave to give up his career until he's ready to retire," JJ said. "I have to admit though that it relieves my mind that he can no longer be seriously injured unless situation is rather unusual," JJ said.

"As much as we might want to we can't be with the children 24 hours a day, because even if we didn't work we have a right to some private time. You have a right to go to the beauty salon to or to go shopping or whatever else you want to do without the children tagging along and so I," Dave told JJ. "We have to know when to cut the apron strings and we both know that'll be much sooner than it would be for mortal children."

"Your daughter is half human/half vampire so while she'll grow at an exceptional rate she won't grow quite as fast as a full vampire child, so you'll have a little bit more time with her, before she's all grown up," Hotch said.

"Well, that's interesting," Dave said. "So we have what about maybe six years with her before she heads off to college."

"About that, as she's going to grow at slightly over half speed," Hotch said. "She'll be grown at 12 years of age instead of 7. The vampire genes are dominate of course, but the human half is still going to have some influence on her growth. They really are not that many half humans/half vampires around so we're just going to have to take it a day at a time."

"So are you going to have anymore children now that Dave's a vampire?" Penelope asked.

"I'm pregnant now and you'll be able to tell soon, maybe even by the next time you visit," JJ grinned rubbing her belly. "We did agree to at least a couple more before I possibly get a job with your unit and technically, I have time to have at least three more before I start with the BAU."

"Well, you sure do work fast," Hotch snorted amused.

"Hey, JJ and I talked about having more children, before I was turned into a vampire," Dave told Aaron grinning, not at all offended. "We decided to wait until after I had gone through the transformation, even if that happened in a way none of us were expecting."

"I wanted more right away, something we both agreed on," JJ agreed smiling. "As I said I have time to have at least three more before Dave will probably be able to rejoin society. Of course, there are no guarantees that he'll be ready after six months, but since he's a stubborn guy I would say that he likely will be."

"Probably," Hotch agreed.

"I'm certainly going to aim for that goal," Dave said. "I know that I might have to be here longer than six months, but I'm hoping that I have everything mastered that I need to by then."

"I predict you will be, because as JJ said you're stubborn and that will help," Hotch said.

"So I'm assuming you're hoping for a boy this time," Penelope mentioned changing back to the subject that she really wanted to know.

"We are, but if we get another girl we'll still be happy about it," JJ agreed.

"At least you won't have long to wait, less than two months now," Dave grinned. "If I get another little girl I'll certainly be very happy about it, as JJ and I will have a son eventually. For all we know we could have five or six girls before we have a boy as it happens that way sometimes."

"Possibly, although I don't think it's too likely considering that you had a son by Caroline even if he died," Hotch mentioned. "I'm rather surprised you didn't have a boy for your firstborn."

"Bringing up my son used to hurt me, but ever since I met Jennifer it's been different," Dave said reflectively. "I will always miss James, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore when someone brings him up. James never had a chance to grow up, so his potential never got to be realized. I never got a chance to see him accomplish great things, to see him get married, start a family."

"It's sad, what you lost, but it happens sometimes, though not so much as it used to, since technology has improved so much," Penelope said feeling genuinely sympathetic and it showed.

"I know I was just unlucky," Dave's sighed.

"You certainly seem more rational, then other newborns I have known," Hotch commented.

"The answer to that question, is because Dave and I are truly mates so we were meant to be together through the centuries," JJ told Aaron, giving Dave's hand a loving squeeze. "We share a bond with each other, much stronger than the one he shared with Caroline because that was just love and affection, which are things that can fade if they are not nurtured. The bond between us however, is different, as we'll always love and have a deep affection for each other, but our relationship will still require work if we are to remain as close as we are now. Still, we'll never lose the love we share unlike with humans who have not met their soulmate. Differences that would tear other couples apart won't do so for Dave and I or for Aaron and Penny because of that bond."

"That's got to be the most sensible explanation I've ever heard about bonds between vampires and their other halves, those that are truly meant to be together," Hotch said looking at JJ in a different light. "I'm going to have to remember your words in case I have to explain it to somebody in the future."  
"You're welcome to use my words if you ever need to, as it's not like I have a patent on them," JJ said smiling.

"We'll take that one to once he or she is born if you like," Hotch offered. "Will be happy to help you look after them and make sure they visit you whenever possible."

"We'll see," JJ said, but it was something Dave agreed with

"I can't blame you for not wanting to part with your child, as you'll want to spend time with your new son or daughter," Penelope said.

"Yeah, we will, but we're going to have to look into hiring a nanny ourselves," Dave sighed. "You can't just leave infants or small children by themselves even if vampire infants grow incredibly fast. At least our children will never lose their parents due to some tragic event because we are vampires or at least it's not likely."

"No, it's not likely, but we can still be killed if we're not careful," Hotch said. "Still, it's nice to be invulnerable to almost everything."

"It will be," Dave agreed. "However, it doesn't mean that either one of us doesn't need to wear a bulletproof vest whenever we're in a dangerous situation, since we don't want most people to know what we are."

"Which will save our clothes at least from getting the bullet holes even if they don't actually harm us," Hotch said.

"It could also save you from something more dangerous as there are some things that can severely injure a vampire," Penelope reminded Aaron gently.

"You're right, sweetie," Hotch agreed. "They are unsubs out there that do their research and knows that two members of the team are vampires, even if one of those days behind at the office."

"That's going to be four members now," Dave mentioned and Aaron nodded.

"That's true," Hotch agreed. "Not much can injure us, but yes, there are some things that can like fire and maybe even acid though I've never been brave enough to test that one."

"I hope I never have to," Dave shuddered.

"Me neither," everyone else echoed.

"I suppose we should be going as we have a long drive back home," Hotch mentioned.

"Your relationship is still pretty new, especially since Dave was only turned into a vampire a week ago, so I'm sure that you want some time to yourselves with nobody else around," Penelope added smiling.

"We'll bring Alice by to visit next weekend, so long as I'm not out of town, which means both of us will be working," Hotch added.

"Feel free to bring your children to," JJ said. "I would love to see them."  
"We'll do that," Penelope said.

"It's certainly doable," Hotch agreed. "We'll also have a specialist to help you get birth come and visit when you get closer to your time."

"Well, so long as I'm only carrying one I should be able to give birth by myself with Dave's help, but having a midwife or something should help," JJ said.

"She only needs to be here for the actual birth," Penelope told JJ who nodded.

"I didn't have anyone when I gave birth to Alice, except Dave, so I don't really see the point actually," JJ admitted. "Given birth is a natural process after all."

"That's true, and you will have Dave here, so perhaps the midwife is unnecessary," Hotch said.

"I should have control of my strength by the time this one's born, so I won't hurt JJ or the baby when I'm helping her," Dave said. "If I don't get control of my strength by the time the birth is close, then we can see about getting a midwife out here. Talking to one now though and seeing if she'll come in an emergency is something you need to do now."

"I know just the person who's not afraid of vampires," Hotch said. "She's helped vampires give birth before, especially when it's twins."

"Well, good I'm glad you know someone," JJ said relieved. "I don't expect to have any problems but you never know."

"Better be prepared just in case," Penelope agreed.

"We'll be back to visit next weekend if possible," Hotch promised.

"We'll look forward to seeing you," Dave said, as he shook Aaron's hand, then he kissed Penny on both cheeks before giving her a hug.

"Here let me pack a bag for Alice," JJ said.

"I'll help," Penelope said.

"We'll buy Alice anything we need, since I know vampire children, even ones that are only half grow at a great rate of speed. Don't worry about paying us back as we are her godparents after all," Hotch added to Dave who was about to offer to do that very thing.

"Alright fine." Dave gave in with good grace knowing that Aaron or Penelope for that matter were not exactly poor.

JJ and Penelope gathered some things for Alice and when JJ handed over her baby to her godmother she knew she had made the right decision, even though it was painful to see her daughter go. JJ knew though that neither she or Dave could give Alice the attention she deserved with Dave so busy trying to get control of his new abilities and with her trying to help him as much as she could.

"You'll see her soon," Penelope promised.

"I know that. I don't believe I would trust anybody with Alice, except for you and Aaron," JJ said. "I know you'll take care of her."

"We will," Hotch promised solemnly, as he held his goddaughter in his arms kissing her little cheek and she looked up at him trustingly.

Both JJ and Dave saw the Hotchners out and only when they're car disappeared from sight did JJ shut the front door.

"That was hard," JJ said leaning against the closed front door.

"Did you really expect it to be easy, after all Alice is only a little over a week old," Dave said.

"I suppose not," JJ sighed. "Actually I knew it wouldn't be easy, because I've had children before, but I also raised them myself, so at least I had more time with them then I did with our daughter."

"We'll see her next weekend unless they have to work," Dave said.

"Let's hope they don't have to," JJ said.

"Well, I know just how to distract you," Dave said smirking, as he placed kisses all over JJ's face. "I know we made love for several hours, enough to get you pregnant anyway, but we also had Alice to look after, so we didn't do as much as that as I would like."  
"Well, let's get started them," JJ said eagerly hopping into his arms.

"Yes, let's get started," Dave agreed, as he kissed JJ passionately. "You're what I've been waiting for all my life and I'm so glad we met."

"So am I," JJ said tenderly, even as Dave carried her into the master bedroom.

"That's been obvious since the beginning," Dave laughed.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~

Two months later

"Dave, JJ you should see this," Hotch said, as he produced some newspapers, as well as the transcripts of Strauss's trial.

Dave and JJ leaned over Aaron's offerings.

Dave read over the transcripts slowly, being careful with the pages because he knew he could rip them easily, as it was only paper. He had gotten much better at controlling his strength, but he still had to think about what he was doing so that he didn't destroy something accidently.

"30 years that's a lot," Dave said, as he read.

"That's true, but we all know that Strauss has likely destroyed more than one career, even if it didn't come out at the trial," Hotch pointed out. "Thanks to her being a federal agent the penalty was harsher. Not to mention Strauss tried to kill another federal agent, she'll be going into a federal facility, and those places are much worse then those run by the State."

"Well, I won't say she doesn't deserve it," Dave said, looking sad. "I just never imagined that Strauss would go so far, not unless she suffered some kind of psychotic break anyway."

"She committed the crime, so she should have known the consequences of that especially since she was a federal agent. Yes, I know she was obsessed, but she should've gotten some help with that before she did something that actually broke the law. Unlike most people she knew the consequences if she did something like shoot you Dave," Hotch pointed out. "I feel absolutely no sympathy for her, as she tried to destroy my career and I'm sure she did destroy other careers, careers of people who likely weren't as good at politics as I am or weren't as highly placed. People that were likely just starting one their careers and had only been there a short amount of time, a few years at most. I'm sure we'll never know how many lives she destroyed with her vindictiveness or just because she took shortcuts rising through the ranks. To me she was just a power-hungry bureaucrat that didn't care about anybody except herself. If she ever had any good qualities I never saw them."

"All true," Dave sighed, as he finished reading the transcript of Strauss's trial.

"I definitely don't feel any sympathy for her, as she nearly killed you after all," JJ growled. "I would've ripped her to pieces slowly so she would have been alive to feel the pain and only when the vampire in me was satisfied would I have crushed her windpipe putting her out of her misery. By the time I was done she would've been unrecognizable as Erin Strauss and I probably would've felt guilty afterwards, but not at all sorry for what I had done. One sure way to make me angry is to try or actually succeed at hurting you. Strauss would have known that she was going to likely be killed for nearly murdering you, because both of you have said on multiple occasions that she wasn't stupid. That we spared her life was only because we knew that she would suffer much more in prison and neither Aaron or I wanted her to death to be quick, but I at least had every right to kill her as quickly or slowly as I desired. Of course, since Aaron is such a good friend I would've allowed him to join me in torturing her if he wanted, so if she had actually succeeded I guarantee you I would have tortured her for years for her actions and not felt the least bit guilty for doing so."

"And I would've helped you," Hotch agreed his expression grim. "We could've made her pain last for a long time between us. I know how to torture someone so that they last a long time and I guarantee we could have done so for a decade or more without killing her completely. I might believe in justice, but if she had actually succeeded in killing the man I considered a brother well that would have been way to far for me and my inner vampire would have demanded vengeance, something that I would have given into. However, I doubt Penny would've helped out though as she's usually too gentle."

"I am too normally," JJ pointed out.

"It's different in your case, because Dave is your mate and if he had actually died, well, you would've acted more like a true vampire than you normally do. I wouldn't be surprised if you asked me to kill you after we were done with torturing Strauss, because you would have lost your mate for the second time, which would have driven you at least close to the edge. How does one of the less civilized vampire respond to an attack on their mate, especially if they're mate is mortal at the time?"

"Well, it depends on the vampire," JJ considered, "but still I see your point. I would have been even more furious then I was initially and I would've tortured her for as long as possible for what she had done. She would've died slowly and in considerable agony and the government wouldn't have been able to legally do anything, even though she was a federal agent."

"No, because certain concessions had to be made to the other species that shares this planet," Hotch agreed. "If some vampire's mate is a human or magical at the time, they can do almost anything to protect what is their's. If they're under some kind of serious threat for instance then they are allowed to kill the culprit, federal agent or not, so long as they don't take out innocents. That Dave nearly died because of Strauss's actions, well, you had every right to kill her as fast or as slowly as you liked. The only reason you didn't is Dave survived, but still, she'll likely die in prison and even if she doesn't she'll be in her 80s before she gets out."

"I think she's going to realize the enormity of her actions as her career is destroyed because of her obsession with me and I once believed that her career was more important to her then anything else," Dave said. "I can't help, but feel sorry for her, but I'm also glad that she's out of our lives."

"You have a right to your feelings," JJ told Dave. "I can even understand them, because you knew her much better then I did, but still, I think prison is the perfect place for her as she's bound to suffer, if not physically then mentally and emotionally."

"She is, because some of the worse criminals go in federal prison and she's a federal agent which is bound to get out at some point," Hotch said. "Those criminals hate federal agents, because they're the ones that put them behind bars. They won't care at all that Strauss was just bureaucrat and not a field agent, so never put any scum in prison personally. She'll be tortured mentally and emotionally as you suggested JJ, but I suspect they'll probably also be some physical abuse involved. Rape for example. If the warden is smart she'll be put in a separate cell so that she doesn't have to deal with the rest of the population, even solitary confinement, but since such places are overflowing with the worst of mankind that's unlikely."

"I agree with Aaron, as I to doubt they'll even think about giving her special treatment, because she's in prison for reason after all," Dave said shaking his head. "If she was someone important, like a witness and just in prison until after an important trial that takes down something like a major crime syndicate then it would be one thing. If that was the case they'd have to be kept in solitary, because witnesses have been known to be killed before even in someplace like a prison. I suspect that the other prisoners will eat her alive."

"Well, let's not worry about it. I say she got what she deserved, as she went way over the line and I'm not usually the vindictive type, but when it comes to you..." JJ said.

"Yes, believe me, I understand," Dave said, as he caressed her cheek gently. "I feel the exact same way about you, so I suppose you could say that we're overprotective of each other."

"Which is the way it should be particularly for those that are mates," Hotch said approvingly. "That urge to protect your mate is incredibly strong, even if you're not normally the aggressive type. We have to remember that as vampires our instincts, particularly to protect what's ours and to mate are the strongest we have. We'll do anything to protect either our mate or our children and won't let anything hurt them, particularly physically. We do this, even when we're well aware that they can protect themselves, because it is built into us to protect what belongs to us. Since I'm older I have a good control of my instincts, but still if anything threatened my mate I guarantee you I would deal with it and Penny would do the exact same, even if our methods would likely differ. At the very least I'd threaten whoever had dared to threaten my mate and if that didn't work I would take more serious action. At first I would tell that person exactly what could happen to them if they dared continue with their behavior and most people take these kind of threats seriously, but there are plenty of idiots or oblivious people that don't actually realize there are consequences for their actions in the world.

Dave snorted in agreement with that, but didn't actually say anything.

"If they didn't stop then I would be forced to follow through on my threats and that person would simply disappear. If that were to happen I wouldn't feel the least bit guilty, because they would have been warned," Hotch added.

Everybody was silent as Dave and JJ read the newspaper articles next, as Strauss's trial had been well-publicized.

"Well at least she finally got her comeuppance," JJ said finally, as she put the paper down, having read the article more slowly then she could have.

"Thank you for bringing the transcript of Strauss's trial, as it's not like we get much news out here," Dave told Aaron.

"I knew you would want to know and I also knew that it's not like you had cable, even if you do have a television or got a newspaper delivery," Hotch said simply.

"Yeah, there are some disadvantages to being out here in the boonies," Dave admitted. "Normally I'd go into town to pick up a newspaper when I wanted to, but I can't do that right now and Jennifer refuses to leave my side. I can't blame her for that, because I certainly wouldn't if I was the one that was an older vampire and she was the newborn."

"And you shouldn't, because you might be more rational than most newborns, but still you don't leave someone who's only been a vampire a couple of months alone, as that would be very foolhardy at least," Hotch said. "JJ is being very responsible.

"So how's Alice and Penny doing?" JJ asked.

"Both are fine," Hotch promised JJ. "Both Penny and I are going to come back tomorrow, but I wanted to come up here by myself today to show you the transcript of Strauss's trial and also the newspaper. Neither one of us wanted to expose such a young child to such cruelty, as I figure that she'll find that out soon enough."

"Yes, she will, so thanks," Dave told and Aaron nodded.

"We might be vampires and technically, predators, but that doesn't mean we don't want to protect our children from the nastiness that's in the world. We'll teach them everything they need to know, as we're not going to shelter them like so many children are, but still, although Alice is now walking and even talking a little in my opinion she's still too young to learn that the world is full of violence," Hotch said.

"I'll teach you her to protect yourself," Dave promised, "and I could use help with that when it's time."

"I'll be glad to help, as I want my goddaughter to be able to protect herself not only from other vampires, but from everybody. I want her to be smart enough to not be taken advantage of by somebody with a sob story," Hotch said. "There are too many naïve people in the world that get themselves hurt at least emotionally, because someone takes advantage of them and I don't want that to happen to any of my children or yours."

"Getting hurt emotionally is a fact of life, but still I agree," Dave said.

"It used to be that females were kept sheltered for the most part, but in today's society that's just asking to be taken advantage of," JJ said.

"Yes, centuries ago females were considered too delicate and a lot of times not to bright to really be let in on so many things," Hotch said. "Or at least that was true in high society, though not with the very poor."

The three of them chatted for awhile before Aaron rose to leave.

"Both Penny and I along with Alice will be back tomorrow," Hotch promised.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Dave said, as he shook Aaron's hand.

Aaron returned the handshake and then headed out to his car, with a powerful stride.

"So what do you want to do until Aaron and Penny return tomorrow with Alice?" Dave asked with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"If you have to ask that then I haven't trained you well enough," JJ smirked back

Dave said nothing and simply swept JJ up in his arms not having any trouble carrying her, though she was visibly pregnant, because she was over a month along and headed up to the master bedroom.

JJ just giggled happily and kissed the side of his neck not surprised by her mate's actions at all.

~~~Dave and JJ~~~

Epilogue

Six months later

"Welcome back, Dave," Spencer told Rossi quietly. "You've certainly been missed the last eight months."

"Thank you, Reid," Dave said as the two men shook hands solemnly. "Reid let me introduce you to my mate Jennifer Jareau."

"It's nice to meet you, though technically, we have met before even if we weren't at the time introduced," Reid said offering his hand.

"It's nice to meet you officially. Dave talks about you and the others all the time," JJ smiled genuinely. "Don't pick up Dave's bad habit, as he calls me Jennifer. Call me JJ."

Dave chuckled and Reid merely smiled, but JJ had been told that Spencer Reid rarely laughed, though she was hoping to change that.

"I think Jennifer is a beautiful name," Reid replied smiling. "I don't know why you object to it so much."

"Because that's what Seth, my mentor, the one that turned me into a vampire against my will used to call me and since I was changed against my will..." JJ explained. "Ever since then I've disliked it at the very least, although I allow Dave here to get away with calling me that."

Dave merely chuckled at JJ's playful admonishing look.

"Well, I can understand better now why you dislike your full name so much," Reid smiled. "I understand that you're supposed to start working here as our media liaison."

"Yes, she's already been through the interview and aced it and also through the Academy on an accelerated course, since se's only going to be our media liaison's," Dave smiled and it was clear he had a great deal of pride in his mate, which was as it should be.

"It will certainly make the fact that we haven't been together very long easier to deal with," JJ said. "The bond between us is still really new."

"And strong," Dave added.

"From what I have observed Hotch has a hard time when he and Garcia are apart," Reid said. "He's always much happier whenever they are together, even if that's only for an hour or so when we're having lunch."

"Their bond might be older than Dave's and mine but it's still relatively new," JJ explained. "That constant need to be together will die down in a few more years, just as it will for Dave and I, though we'll certainly have an easier time of it, since I got a job as media liaison and I'll be traveling with the team. The fact that we can work together and share a hotel room every night will only help us. Unfortunately, Penny stays here while Aaron travels for work so they can't be together as often as Dave and I are going to be."

"You need to remember to call them Hotch and Garcia at least while at work," Dave gently reminded JJ.

"Alright, you're right," JJ agreed. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"You'll get the hang of it fast enough," Reid said.

"Yeah, I will," JJ agreed smiling genuinely liking the younger man, though she certainly didn't look much older then he did, even if she was.

"Well, we had better report to Hotch that we're here," Dave suggested as he took JJ's hand in his own.

"So I heard you had several children while you were away?" asked Reid.

"Five of them actually," JJ grinned happily.

"Why so many?" Reid asked, not asking how having so many was possible, because he knew everything that there was to know about vampires that was out there for public consumption.

"Well, you already know that a vampires gestation period is only two months and so long as I'm not wearing one of those medallions that Hotch told Dave about I got pregnant rather easily as I was less than 30 when I was changed into a vampire," JJ explained. "Both Dave and I wanted a large family, since neither one of us had any, though to be honest I did have a few children before Dave and I met, since I wasn't going to be a total eunuch."

"We hired a nanny just as Hotch and Garcia did to look after them, which is why I at least was gone two extra months instead of the six JJ thought it would take for me to get control of my new abilities. I interviewed applicants while JJ was at the Academy and then I just decided I wasn't going to start back until JJ was done with her accelerated training, as I wanted to be here to see her every weekend. I will miss my children fiercely, but I love my job and I'm sure that Jennifer will as well."

"Well, I suppose if you want a large family then you have every right to have one," Reid said finally.

"What about you any family?" JJ asked.

"My mother," Reid answered shortly, letting her know that the subject was off limits. "I wouldn't mind having some children of my own, but since that is not likely to happen..." Here Reid trailed off and didn't continue.

Dave gave JJ a look and shook his head to stop her from asking anymore personal questions

Reid had always been rather reluctant to talk about his past and all Dave really knew was that his father had abandoned the family leaving Reid to take care of his mother. That he had been severely bullied in high school and likely college and that he was a very nice young man with a genius level intellect. His fashion sense could use some work, since sweater vests had gone out of style decades ago, but Dave didn't feel he was close enough to the younger man to suggest that kind of thing so he said nothing.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but we had better go see Hotch," JJ said.

"Yeah, you had better," Reid agreed smiling a little.

"I hope we can be friends," JJ suggested.

"I would like that," Reid said smiling.

Dave said nothing, as he led his mate up towards Hotch's office where he knocked on the door before entering.

"Welcome back," Hotch gaze warmed noticeably as he looked at the man he considered a brother and then at JJ who he had gotten quite fond of and he could already tell that they would be just as good of friends as he and Dave in time.

He had literally wanted to tear Erin Strauss apart for what she had done but had managed to restrain himself, but not without difficulty. If his feelings were strong he knew that JJ's would be at least a hundred times what he himself felt and there wouldn't have been much left of Strauss, as the bones would've been ground to powder and her flesh burned all while she was still alive and able to feel pain he was sure.

Even Morgan had wanted to do Strauss serious damage and not just because she wasn't well liked woman, but because Dave was a teammate and they were all pretty close, if only because they were in each others pockets so much of the time. If you weren't a vampire you had to be able to trust the person that went through the door with you if you had the dangerous profession that they did and he had to admit that he worked with some extremely brave and more than competent men and women. They were some of the best people he had ever worked with and he been doing this a long time. Of course, meeting Penny had been the best part of working at the BAU because he probably wouldn't have met her otherwise and she was the light of his life.

"Thank you," Dave grinned his still slightly red eyes twinkling. It would be at least another month or so before his eyes returned completely to the brown they had once been. "It's good to be back. The time away was certainly good for Jennifer and me, but still I missed all this, missed seeing everyone."

"It was necessary though," JJ put in and both men nodded in agreement.

"It was," Dave told JJ gently kissing the back of her hand. "Still that doesn't mean I'm not glad to be back and that you'll be working with me is just perfect."

"Yes, I believe you'll be perfect as media liaison and that will certainly free me up for other duties," Hotch smiled.

"I'll certainly try," JJ said trying not to look embarrassed, because she was normally so modest, though she was certainly glad she couldn't actually blush.

"You'll do well," Dave said. "I know this."

"I believe that too, as I never would've hired you if I didn't believe you could do it," Hotch added.

"Thank you, for your vote of confidence I appreciate it," JJ smiled.

"You're welcome. Now I think it's time to introduce you to the others as they should all be here by now," Hotch suggested.

"Yes, they should be. We saw Spencer when we came in and talked to him for a few minutes before coming to see you, but he's the only one that knows I'm back and that you've hired someone new," Dave said.

"Actually I told the others that I hired someone new and that they meet today," Hotch said.

"I stand corrected," Dave smirked.

Hotch simply smirked back then rose and strode to the office door opening it. Dave and Jennifer also rose from where they had been sitting in the two seats in front of Hotch's desk and followed their boss and friend out the door.

"Well, everyone gather around," Hotch commanded. All the other looked up from where they were talking quietly with coffee cups in their hands. Reid in particular was an addict.

Once everybody was there from Morgan to Emily to Reid and even Garcia who was as addicted to coffee as Reid, even though she didn't really need to drink it, Hotch announced. "You all know Rossi, but this is his mate Jennifer Jareau who will be our new media liaisons. Make her feel welcome and I'm sure she will fit in with the rest of us in short order."

Everyone gathered around and began to ask JJ questions and Dave and Aaron and smiled at each other.

JJ was beginning to look a little overwhelmed, so Hotch said, "Don't crowd her, I'm sure you'll get to know each other in due time, even though I know it's exciting to have someone new join the team."

Morgan and Emily at least looked sheepish, as they were the ones that had been doing the crowding.

No one at least was rude enough to mention that the last time they had seen Dave he had been in very bad condition, because he had been shot be someone that no one had expected. The other three members of the team had been assured by Hotch that Dave was alive and going through the transformation to turn him into a vampire and that was enough for them to relax, because they trusted Hotch to be truthful with them.

Besides, Strauss hadn't been well liked, but even so, no one had expected her to go so far over the line as to shoot anyone, much less someone that was her subordinate, but then obsessions could do that to you. The hadn't thought about the fact that even highly successful people like Strauss could get obsessed, as that was just part of human nature, though some people were certainly more suspectable to obsessions then others.

"I'm here to stay, so we have plenty of time to get to know each other," JJ said smiling.

"Yes, sorry," Emily apologized. "We've just been hearing about you for some time and have been looking forward to meeting you. Dave even mentioned when we first found out about you that you were going to trying to get the job of media liaison. We've all been wanting to meet you for sometime, mostly because you've made Dave so incredibly happy."

"It's all right," JJ said. "I would be very intrigued too if someone I was close to had met their mate so unexpectedly and they happened to be a vampire."

"It was just rather surprising," Morgan said after moment. "I know the government believes that every human at least has a soulmate, but even if that's true, not many humans find theirs."

"I've never understood the governments belief that everyone has a soulmate," Emily added.

"I agree with you," JJ smiled. "Still, I can't complain since I have Dave now. I wish I'd met him at least a decade ago."

"Well he certainly would've been closer to you in age if you had," Emily suggested.

"That doesn't concern me," JJ said waving her hand dismissively. "Let people think what they will, because they will anyway no matter what you say. I meant I wouldn't have been lonely, not if I'd had Dave."

"Yes, I can understand that," Morgan said slowly. "Vampires live basically forever unless they are killed, so you had every right to be lonely. Your species can get just as lonely as anyone else can as we need contact regularly. In fact, I would think it would be worse for you then it would be for mortals, because we eventually die, but you don't unless you are killed."

"While that's all true I'm certain not lonely anymore," JJ said smiling at Dave who was a short distance away talking to Aaron quietly. "I've been very lucky and I'm grateful that we found each other."

"Yes, I agree that you're lucky," Emily said enviously.

"Yes, I am," JJ said in agreement. "Maybe you'll meet someone for you someday."

"I wish," Emily said looking a little jealous.

"Well, welcome to the team," Morgan said offering his hand which JJ shook.

"Thank you. I'm certainly looking forward to getting to know all the people that Dave has mentioned occasionally since we met," JJ said smiling widely thinking that she was happier than she ever had been since Seth had attacked her. She had finally found her soulmate again and he was now near indestructible, just like she was, so what wasn't there could be happy about?

Life was good and that was all anyone could ask.


End file.
